


Tonight, I feel Like More

by Dorianmcgrath



Series: Do They Know What You've Been Through? [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Dom Waverly, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hunter Nicole Haught, Light Dom/sub, Nicole gets gagged, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stair Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Nicole, Sub Waverly, Top Waverly, Vampire Waverly Earp, Vampires, and i rest my case, but waverly is a big old top, enjoy sinners, lots of slamming against walls, nicole is a big old bottom, sorry mom, they are both switches, they both top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianmcgrath/pseuds/Dorianmcgrath
Summary: This is a little separate smut collection that comes from my main fic, When The Darkness Closes on You.This is set after the events, and I have kept it pretty spoiler free.Waverly is a vampire here... so... Here.Chapter 1: Nicole cuts her finger while chopping vegetables, Waverly, a vampire, gets hungry. For multiple things.Chapter 2: Nicole and Waverly try out some Kink, Waverly doms.Chapter 3: They try out a Daddy KinkChapter 4: ROLEPLAYThis is smut. Nasty smut. There is no plot here.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Do They Know What You've Been Through? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587628
Comments: 72
Kudos: 486





	1. Tonight, I Feel Like More

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Hey, whatsup. 
> 
> If you follow my Twitter you already knew this was coming.. But if not.. surprise? 
> 
> So this is my first time writing smut, and uh... I hope you enjoy. For now I am just going to hide under covers for the rest of my life for producing such sinful things. 
> 
> Sorry mom. 
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> This is set in the distant future of "When The Darkness Closes On You". I don't spoil any endings on there so don't worry. This is just a one shot of nasty because I wanted to. If you have not read that, there may be some things that don't make sense, but it's cool. 
> 
> Please don't send an exorcist after me I am well aware how shameful I should feel. 
> 
> The fic title is from one of my favorite songs, Digital Bath by Deftones. 
> 
> Stetson Stans, thank you for putting up with my constant previews and torments. You the real MVP's of this fic.
> 
> HEY, I made a playlist for this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> [Find it Here!](http://open.spotify.com/playlist/08nj0okaH2wwTTfwq4bbI5?si=ufpzPIlmSECwkRregrM_LQ)

Nicole flipped her enormous knife around in her hand with style, contemplating where to start. Her targets were displayed neatly in a line before her, ready for her attack. She flipped the knife a couple more times before ultimately deciding on the front of the line for her first victim. 

"Are you always so extra with knives?" Waverly asked behind her, elbows propped on the kitchen island, with her hands cupped below her chin. 

Nicole chuckled at her girlfriends quip. She placed the green pepper upside down on the cutting board and started slicing the vegetable. "Judge me all you want baby, I have superior knife skills" she said over her shoulder. 

Waverly arched an eyebrow, "and how many times have those 'skills' gotten you cut?" She teased. Waverly was talking about a particular time Nicole was tossing one of her many daggers around like it wasn't sharp and very pointy and it landed on her palm slicing it open. Luckily Waverly was a lot better at control at the time so she was able to just leave the room while Nicole dealt with it. She got a stern talking to afterwards. It seems like the hunter still has not learned her lesson.

"Ow, fuck!" Nicole exclaimed suddenly, breaking Waverly out of her flashback. 

Nicole quickly put her finger in her mouth to soothe the sting of the cut she now has on the tip of her finger. Nicole turned around and looked at Waverly sheepishly. 

She was about to give an "I told you so" speech until Waverly smelled it. 

That perfect coppery scent mixed with the essence that is Nicole: vanilla dipped donuts, a hint of gunpowder, and her cruelty free lavender body wash Waverly started buying for her. 

It's _intoxicating_

It's enough to completely strip away all levels of control Waverly worked so hard to accomplish. She took a deep lung full of air unconsciously and it just made it worse. She felt her fangs that were tucked away start to ache, needing to come out. To taste it…

No.

She is Waverly freakin' Earp and she is _not_ about to lose it over a simple cut finger that smells so irresistible!

Nicole watched the vampire's whole internal dilemma and felt awful for her. Her eyes were screwed shut and her hands had a death grip on the edge of the island, dangerously close to breaking pieces if it off. 

Nicole popped her finger out of her mouth, "Waverly?" she said cautiously. 

Her eyes snapped open, and Nicole was greeted with a shimmering gray except for hazel. Before, Nicole would be fearful, ready to defend herself, but that was long ago. The hunter trusts her, a trust that took a while to build, but it was strong. 

She doesn't see a potentially unhinged and dangerous vampire anymore, she sees just another side of Waverly, one that she has grown to love dearly.

It’s also a very _hungry_ side.

Waverly's jaw was clenched so tight, Nicole could see the tension on her forehead. She wished she could ease it with a kiss, but the hunter knew to be cautious. So she stayed put, not paying attention to the finger now bleeding freely. 

"Waves…” she began, Waverly quickly averted her eyes, avoiding looking at the cut. “Look at me, baby” she whispered. 

The vampire looked back at her but not in the eyes, but in the direction of Nicole's bleeding finger that was now held near her waist. She couldn’t help it. Her vampire instincts were sinking in. Little streams of blood traveled to Nicole’s palm. 

The vampire watched, and her mouth began to water.

Nicole looked down, and then back at Waverly, an idea forming. 

"Do you…" she held her hand up in offering, "... want to?"

Waverly's breath hitched and she let out a whimper. 

She looked into Nicole's eyes again, trying to hide the anticipation in her voice, "are you sure? I mean it isn't-"

Nicole cut her off, "baby, come here,” her voice a little firm. 

Waverly bit her lip softly, and began to walk around the island. Each step she took, the air around them grew thick with tension. 

Once she reached her, she gently took her wrist and marvelled at how beautifully Nicole’s life nectar dripped down her finger. Being so close to it, the sight and scent together from her beautiful girlfriend awakened a fire of need in multiple ways. 

She looked to Nicole to wordlessly to ask consent. The hunter nodded slightly, her breathing picking up as the anticipation was almost becoming unbearable. 

Waverly pulled Nicole’s hand slowly to her mouth, and poked out her tongue hitting the end of the blood trail that was on the hunter’s palm. The initial taste caused Waverly’s eyes to flutter shut as she let out something between a whimper and a moan, Nicole followed with a whimper of her own. 

Waverly has tasted Nicole’s blood before, several times, in fact. After Waverly fed off Nicole for the first time, the vampire continued to feed from blood bags, but once in a while Nicole would offer her neck when they made love. Those nights grew more frequent, and the closer the two became, the more Waverly depended on Nicole as a food source. 

Waverly hasn’t drank from a blood bag in months. 

The vampire still deals with the guilt and shame from all that she has done, and what she was forced to become, but Nicole has made living something worth while. It wasn’t an easy road of course, with Nicole having to face demons of her own. Some would come to her at night, leaving her to scream her for her brother when she jolted awake. But Waverly was always there, knowing just what to whisper in her ear while the hunter sobbed in her arms. 

The frequency of those nights lessened over time. 

The vampire followed the trail up her palm slowly. Collecting every bit along the way until eventually she reached the tip of her finger, letting it rest in the middle. That's when Waverly opened her eyes.

She was met with a wide eyed Nicole, giving her full attention with parted lips and quickening breath. Her eyes darkening. 

She then took the finger in her mouth fully, and lightly began to suck on it. Her cheeks hollowed slightly as more blood flowed freely down her throat. 

Nicole let out a stronger whimper as her brows furrowed slightly in arousal.

Waverly knew what this was doing to her girlfriend. She didn't miss how her heart skipped as soon as her lips touched her hand. Not to mention the smell of the hunters arousal now sensed by her.

Interesting.

She decided to put on a little show. 

She took more of the finger in, then slowly pulled it out, sucking harder. Eyes never leaving Nicole's. Then she pulls it out, making a little _pop_ noise, then licking the tip once more for a little extra torture. 

Nicole swore she felt her heart jump in her throat then back again. She bit down on her bottom lip almost painfully to stifle more needy whimpers trying to come out. 

This girl was trying to kill her. 

Waverly was about to continue, but she noticed the lack of blood that was on Nicole's finger. Her saliva already healed the wound. 

_Oh._

Waverly realized this was a problem, because her hunger wasn’t sated. Not in the slightest. If anything, it _grew_

Nicole must have sensed her concern, as Waverly felt her girlfriends hand softly on her shoulder to get her attention. “Waverly, do you need to feed?” she asked with brows now creased in concern rather than arousal. Nicole chastised herself for not noticing how cool Waverly’s touch was, a subtle but telling sign she needed to. 

Nicole, always so in tune with her needs. 

But Waverly couldn't gush about it now. Her hunger started to claw at her sanity as it heightens. It starts as a low ring, like white noise, it was easy to ignore. Eventually it roars to a thunderous buzzing that can turn even the most sound minds to a violent mess. 

Waverly's eyes subconsciously drifted from Nicole's, down to her pulse point, which was twitching wildly. How her teeth ached to sink in and drink…

"Baby." Nicole pulled her out of her trance, but her eyes stayed where they were. A mesmerized expression on her face. "Answer me, Waves" Nicole said with more authority, and oh how it made Waverly shiver. 

"Yes" she barely whispered. The desperation was clear in her voice. Her habitual breaths quickening, more and more of Nicole's essence filling her senses, the hunter's blood calling for her. 

Nicole's hands slid down her her waist and gripped them softly, her voice now hoarse with want as she thought about what feeding comes with. "it has been a while, hasn't it? Let's go upstairs" the implication clear. 

Waverly sobered from her lust and hunger a little, "are you sure?" She stammered. The vampire still asks every time. 

"Waverly Earp," her voice low and gravely. She used her hands on Waverly's hips to softly push the vampire against the counter, disturbing a mixing bowl making a loud _clang_. Waverly's resulting moan was louder. "if you don't take me upstairs, and sink your teeth into me as you make me cum," Nicole's hips then ground into her to make her point, "I will fucking do it myself"

And that is what made Waverly Earp _snap_

The vampire gripped Nicole's white T-shirt like a vice, and pushed Nicole to the nearest wall with unnatural speed and strength. The lovers groaned at the impact, Nicole threw her head back. This is what she wanted, for Waverly to lose control. To simply take. It was Waverly’s nature, and she was always so reluctant to let go, so Nicole has to coax it out every now and then. 

Waverly's mouth went straight to Nicole's exposed neck, tasting the salty beads of sweat that formed from intense need. Her fangs were still sheathed, so she was able to nip and suck at the hunter's pulse point, leaving beautiful lavender bruises in her wake. 

Nicole's hands were all over her, pulling and tugging to get her impossibly closer. Gasping at the contact. 

Waverly's mouth followed a descent until she hit the collar of the white T-shirt she wore. Nicole was about to take it off for her until she heard a loud _rip_. 

Her eyes shot open to see her shirt ripped down the middle, and Waverly's mouth going to her now exposed collar bone. 

"Oh, _fuck_ " Nicole gasped, "I could've just taken my shirt off!"

Waverly bit her hard with blunt teeth, making Nicole cry out and jolt her hips. "Shutup" Waverly snarled. 

It was the 5th shirt Waverly has ripped apart. 

She was about to continue her assault until Nicole took her hand and gripped her hair, pulling her lips off her collar bone to make their lips finally meet. She needed to feel her lover's lips. They both sighed into the kiss, the frantic, almost animalistic pace slowing down as they reconnect. Grounding each other. 

They broke off to rest their foreheads together, breathing each other in with their eyes closed. Their hands rose to cup cheeks and necks. They were so entranced by one another, the world could collapse around them and they wouldn't notice. 

However their need didn't calm. They were both growing more wet, anticipating what’s to come. Nicole was the first to break the silence. "Upstairs?" She whispered against Waverly's lips. Waverly nodded quickly, and before Nicole could move, she hopped up to wrap her legs around the hunter's waist. Nicole's gasp of surprise turned into a chuckle as she quickly cups her hands below the vampire's thighs to hold her steady. 

Waverly's lips latched on to Nicole's neck again while one hand stays behind her neck and the other trails down her torso. She ran a finger down the exposed ivory skin, and ran circles around the toned abs Nicole works so hard for. Her lips travelled up to her hunter's ear and whisper moaned, "do you have any idea how _fucking_ sexy you are?" Her legs tightened, trying to relieve the growing ache in her core. 

Nicole whined at Waverly's words, almost dropping to her knees at the weight of her need. She quickly regained her composure and picked up her pace to the stairs. She can feel her desire drip down her legs as she walked. "I can feel how bad you want me, Nic. I can sense it. I bet you're so wet" Waverly continued once they reached the first step, her nails dug into Nicole's scalp, causing a groan and another falter in her steps. "God I'm aching for you, I can’t wait to make you _scream_ , baby." 

_That's it_ Nicole stopped her ascent. 

“You first” she growled.

Before Waverly could process what she meant, her back was slammed into the nearest wall in the middle of the stairs. Her gasp was cut off by Nicole’s lips crashing into hers. The hunter’s hands that were cupped under her thighs gripped her tighter to pull her closer, grinding their hips together. Waverly’s nails raked down her back, which was still covered by the T-shirt that was barely on. Annoyed, she pulled the rest of it off, now finally touching skin, but her sports bra was still in the way to paint any red lines down her back with her nails. 

The increasing neediness of Waverly’s touches gnawed at Nicole’s control. She was originally planning on teasing her against the wall a little, but when Waverly’s teeth pulled at her bottom lip, she realized they weren't going to make it up the stairs. 

Nicole pulled her off the wall, and began to lower herself to let Waverly lay down on the steps, her knees settling on a step below. 

“What-” Waverly began to question the sudden change in plans. 

The hunter shook her head, cutting her off, “I want you _now_ ” she breathed. Her fingers shook as they hastily 

“On… the stairs?” she squeaked at the edge of one step digging into her back from Nicole’s weight on top of her.

"I need my hands" she said like it was obvious. Her forehead creased in concentration as she attempts to unbutton Waverly’s skin tight shorts with her now free hands. When it finally sprung free, Nicole wasted no time unzipping them and reaching down into those damp curls.

Both women gasped. 

“God, Waverly you’re so wet" she moaned as she slid her hand up and down the vampire's sex. Waverly’s hips followed her hand as she bit her own lip. 

"All for you, Nic. _Fuck_ , it's all for you, baby" she squealed once Nicole brushed past her clit. 

No matter how many times they made love or fucked, Nicole could never get over the sounds that came out of Waverly when she was touched. She really could get off to it if given the opportunity. It ignited fires within her that burned so deliciously that it grows to an obsession. An obsession that is going to have Nicole make Waverly come undone right on these stairs. 

Nicole moved her hand from Waverly's center and quickly pulled the shorts and panties with her in one move. The shorts were a hindrance, she wanted to fuck her _deep_. 

The hunter wasted no time with sinking into Waverly with two fingers. She cried out and gripped Nicole’s back to pull her closer, ignoring the discomfort of the stairs beneath her. Nicole alternated from kissing her lips and her neck. 

"Fuck! Nic!" She cried as Nicole started to curl her fingers, her pace quick and hard. Her hips followed each thrust, her own body seeking the friction needed for release. Waverly was mewling under her touch as she kept up her pace, one hand slammed behind her head and gripped the stair, leaving claw marks in its wake. The thought of Nicole not able to wait until they reached her bedroom, and how the hunter took control of her, it was almost too much. She didn’t realize how much she needed the woman above her to completely dominate and fuck her. 

A thought passed, “bite me” she whispered. 

“What?” Nicole didn’t cease her movements, but raised her head up to look at the girl.

“Bite me, mark me, Nic. Make me yours. I do it all the time, but right now, I need it`` The vampire pleaded, the words pouring out without thought. 

Nicole felt those words right in her core. She went faster and deeper, Waverly’s walls clenched around her fingers, but Nicole didn't let that slow her down.

“Please!” she screamed. “I’m so close baby”

Nicole, not wanting to keep her girl waiting, latched her lips on to the vampire’s neck. She planted a soft kiss, not wanting to give her what she wants until she was truly on edge, because deep down, she knew she needed this too. 

Then Waverly gasped, breaking skin on Nicole’s back. Her walls clenched tighter around her two fingers, almost making it impossible to move, but the hunter kept going. Fulfilling Waverly’s request, Nicole finally bit down right on Waverly’s pulse point. The vampire screamed out her pleasure loud enough it echoed through the house. Nicole thought she may have overdone it until she heard a broken “harder”. 

Nicole was taken aback at first, but she didn’t falter. Instead she complied, sinking her teeth in more, surely breaking skin. She was awarded with a scream of her name, and an orgasm that surely was the hardest she had ever given her. 

Nicole released the skin between her teeth with a delicate kiss, then removed her fingers from in between Waverly’s thighs. She let out a breath at the loss, feeling empty. 

She then whimpered pathetically as Nicole brought those fingers up to her mouth, licking the cum clean off. Nicole decided to put on a show herself while looking Waverly directly in the eyes, as she slowly inched each digit into her mouth and sucked. This clearly had an effect, as Waverly’s lip was permanently stuck between her teeth, hips rocking slightly. 

“You’re delicious” Nicole said with a sultry voice, enjoying how much she is torturing the girl beneath her. 

“And you’re evil” Waverly said with a breath and a soft smile, leaving no bite in her words. 

Nicole gave a soft chuckle, but immediately turned serious when the raised skin on Waverly’s neck caught her eye. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Was it too much?” she reached to examine the wound better. 

“No,” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and ran her fingers over it. “I wanted it. I leave marks on you all the time. I…” she bowed her head in a sudden feeling of shyness. 

“Hey…” Nicole lifted her chin with a finger to have their eyes meet again. “I know what you mean, wanting to be taken like that. To have a mark that shows everyone who you belong to” If Waverly didn’t need to feed, she definitely would be sporting a blush on her cheeks. Nicole worded her need perfectly.

Every time Waverly feeds off Nicole, the hunter carries a bruise for a couple of days in whatever area Waverly chose to feed at. They quickly learned that the neck isn't the only area the could feed off of, but that’s the place she preferred. The position offered a closeness she craved while she drained Nicole's blood. 

They had made some sort of a ritual every time Waverly needed to feed. It was something they did together. Waverly went out of her way to make sure not only that Nicole didn’t feel any pain, but that she didn’t feel like an object. That she was loved.

She needed Nicole to _feel_ how much she means to her. 

Like right now.

"Nicole." Her eyes sparkling with grey. She looked at the hunter seriously, allowing her fangs to finally come out. "Upstairs" she ordered. 

The hunter didn’t need to be told twice. Nicole got up and offered a hand to her. Waverly gave a small quirk of her lips and took Nicole's hand, kissing her knuckles before sitting up. Her body already recovered from the powerful orgasm. 

Not letting go of her hand, Waverly led the two the rest of the way to Nicole’s bedroom. Each step they took, Nicole felt the anticipation growing in her body. She was already pulsing in between her legs from bringing Waverly to climax, but it was almost uncomfortable by the time they reached her door. And with the way Waverly would occasionally look over her shoulder with a knowing look, Nicole would almost whimper with her teeth leaving impressions on her bottom lip. 

They stepped over the threshold of the room, and Waverly’s switch flipped. 

Once the door closed, Nicole felt Waverly’s cool hands grip her arms and twist her around. Suddenly her front was pressed to the door, one hand tangling through her auburn cropped hair. The other raking her nails across the hunter’s abdomen. The vampire gripped the strands she held and pulled the hunter's head back. 

"Fuck!" She whined. Her hips involuntarily jumped at the action, hands gripping uselessly at the door. The vampire knew all of her weaknesses, hair pulling was definitely one of them, and she loved to exploit them as best she can.

Waverly pressed her front behind her, essentially pinning her in place. She kissed her neck softly to before moving to her ear to whisper, “what is it going to be tonight, Miss Haught?”. She then sucked her earlobe between her lips, not biting. Waverly was asking how hard she wanted it. To make love, or fuck. 

This was just about Nicole as it was Waverly, and the vampire made sure of it.

Give and take. 

When Nicole only answered in sighs and whimpers, Waverly gripped harder. The hunter started to squirm. Her hands scraping her abdomen started to venture lower, playing with the elastic of her sweatpants. "I need an answer, baby" she sing-songed. 

A couple more whimpers escaped the red-head's lips before she finally relented, "take me" she barely whispered. 

The vampire pulled more, getting better access to her neck. "What was that?" She mocked. Waverly definitely heard her, supernatural hearing and all. 

"Please!" Nicole cried. "Waves, please!" She was absolute putty in the brunettes firm hands and lips.

"Oh" Waverly smirked against her neck. "Is that what my big bad hunter wants?" Her hand slipped further into the sweatpants, not quite touching Nicole's core. "To be taken? To be fucked hard?" She reached down, finally feeling just how much Nicole wanted this. 

She was _dripping_. 

Nicole let out the filthiest moan at the cool hands leaving featherlight touches between her legs. Waverly felt Nicole’s pulse quicken through her lips, and her resolve was cracking. She was growing more hungry by the minute, but the need to tease and please the redhead, it kept her from breaking.

“So wet, Nic. Who is this for?” she asked right before brushing past Nicole’s clit.

“Ah! Y-you” she stuttered in response. Her hips tried to follow the finger to feel that friction again, but Waverly avoided it. Nicole let out a groan of frustration. 

The vampire tsked at her impatience. 

“You are going to feel what I want you to feel _when_ I want you to feel it, understand?” she grit out. She then rubbed quick, brutal circles on her clit to prove her point. 

“Yes! Fuck!” she exclaimed. Her knees almost giving out from the torment. 

Waverly slowed her motions to a teasing pace. “Good girl” she purred. Nicole’s core pulsed at the praise. “Now, if you don’t take your clothes off, your shirt is not going to be the only thing I rip” she ordered in a harsh tone. 

Nicole almost fell over from the words alone. This is definitely not the first time Waverly has taken control. It has happened many times before with excellent communication of wants and boundaries. They share the role equally, both enjoying the benefit of letting go of everything, and allowing the other to be the one that takes the reins. Nicole prefers to give up that control on the nights Waverly needs to feed. There is something carnal and forbidden about the vampire dominating her while she feeds that makes the hunter weak. 

It took a while to accept it, as Nicole initially felt disgusted with herself for wanting something like this. A hunter such as herself allowing a vampire to feed off of her? A strange Romeo and Juliet situation for sure. 

But once she let it all go, Nicole has never come so hard in her life. 

Or loved anyone more. 

Waverly released Nicole's hair and spun her around. Those demanding gray eyes wordlessly told Nicole to hurry with her next order. She hastily pulled her sports bra over her head and pulled down her sweatpants. 

But she accidentally missed her panties. 

Waverly watched with full attention. Taking note of how her muscles flexed and curved with each movement. She was now able to see the beautiful flush of skin that started at Nicole's neck all the way to her chest, a grand sign that the redhead is as turned on as she is. Nicole's chest heaved slightly, and those beautiful brown eyes are almost black with how dilated the pupils are. 

Waverly has never seen anything more beautiful. 

Nicole's shaky fingers pinched the elastic of the solid black underwear, about to pull them down till Waverly lost her patience. Before the hunter could react, the thin fabric was ripped from her body in a flash. "Hey! I was-" she was cut off by Waverly, now somehow fully naked, on her knees now taking her clit into her mouth. Nicole's back hit the door in surprise as she let out a shocked cry.

This girl is going to kill her. 

Waverly was in heaven. There was nothing compared to Nicole's taste. That musky but sweet taste coating her tongue was enough to drive a girl crazy. She was very careful of her fangs, so she was unable to properly please the hunter above her. The vampires hands slid up her body roughly as she toyed with her clit. Relishing in the squeaks and moans coming out above her. 

Waverly continued her ascent with her hands until she reached Nicole's stiff nipples. They were light, teasing touches, but the way the redhead bucked her hips into Waverly's mouth, and hand reaching in long brunette curls with a strong grip, she knew Nicole was about to lose it. 

She pinched her nipples, but not painfully. Just enough to get a gasp and a new flood of arousal to drip into Waverly's mouth. The shorter girl could stay there all night, taking Nicole in, leaving more teasing touches on the redhead’s stiff peaks. Being a vampire allows a prolonged period of time being on her knees without getting sore, and not needing to breathe definitely helps with oral sex.

"Waverly… fuck! Close… I'm close baby" Nicole managed to pant out. 

She already knew this. She could tell by the flexing of Nicole's abs, and the pulsing of her clit in her mouth, as well as her breaths becoming more choppy and labored, moans rising in octaves.

The brunette was not going to give it to her that easy. 

Waverly pulled her mouth off of Nicole and moved her hands away from her nipples. The hunter let out a pitiful whine at the loss, but knew not to say anything or else there would be consequences. 

It’s happened before, Waverly left her high and dry for hours.

The vampire looked up to see Nicole's head back against the door, eyes screwed shut in concentration, trying to regulate her breathing. Her forehead shined from a thin layer of sweat. 

Waverly didn't like that Nicole wasn't looking at her, so she did a quick swipe of her clit with her tongue, resulting in a muffled curse and eyes shooting open to meet hers. 

Nicole looked down at Waverly, who had a mischievous smirk and arousal dripping down her chin. She watched the brunette slowly rise to her feet, eyes never leaving hers. Nicole's heart skipped from the intensity of Waverly's gaze. Even after all these months the woman never fails to take her breath away. 

Waverly leaned in close, lips inches apart. Nicole leaned in unconsciously, trying to have them meet, but Waverly pulled away. Her smug smirk growing wider.

Nicole let out a pathetic whimper. 

"Get the towel, then sit on the bed" the vampire ordered with a whisper. 

Nicole bit her lip and nodded. She went to the nightstand and pulled out one of the dark colored towels that was used for catching any blood that was missed by Waverly’s mouth. She placed it on a pillow. Once she sat down, she looked to Waverly who was now sauntering towards her. The brunette softly cupped the redheads cheeks with her hands and looked at her with those sparkling grey eyes. 

"Hey" she whispered with a smile. 

"Hey" Nicole said, giving a goofy grin in return. 

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that, Nicole" she said with intensity. There are so many things she wanted to say. Starting with how grateful she is to have someone like Nicole, how much she loves her. She settled on giving her a searing kiss that poured all the love she could into it. 

Nicole broke the kiss, giving Waverly the same look. "I love you too, Waverly Earp" she took the vampire's hands into her own. "With all my heart" she said sincerely. 

They were both suddenly breathless at the amount of emotions in the air. Lips so close they could feel each other's breath hitting spratatically onto them. 

"God" Waverly pretty much moaned out before closing the gap between the two again. Nicole tasted herself on Waverly’s lips, igniting her desire further. The kiss was bruising and needy. Lips teeth and tongues falling into a well practiced dance, but the effect is still there. With each passing moment the hands that roamed became more possessive in their touches. Soft caressing touches turned to faint scratching and grabbing. Sighs and moans were made into eachothers mouths, bottom lips occasionally bitten. 

The brunette pulled away with hooded eyes and a battered breath, "are you ready?"

Nicole let out a soft laugh "so ready"

"Lay back, baby"

"Yes ma’am" Nicole smirked. 

_Oh._

The word sent a shiver down Waverly's spine. More wetness pooling. They are definitely going to have to talk about that later. But now, she needed to feed. Very soon. 

Her fangs pulsed in anticipation, Nicole’s scent wafting into her nostrils making it worse. Allowing more of her vampire senses to take over, it felt like time was slowing as she watched Nicole’s pulse race from the veins in her neck. She can hear it skip a beat and her breath hitch when she began to climb on the bed. Her wait was almost almost over. 

She crawled slowly towards the hunter, nothing short of a predatory saunter, and a knowing smirk on her face. Nicole laid there, propped up on some pillows, inviting the vampire in by spreading her legs wide. 

Waverly slid in between, letting their centers touch. Both women groaned at the sensation. The vampire leant in to Nicole's neck, inhaling deeply. 

"Do you realize how intoxicating you are?" Waverly moaned out. 

Nicole let out a breathy chuckle, "is that you or the vampireness talking?"

"Both" Waverly licked from her collarbone to her earlobe, savoring the slightly salty taste of her sweat. Nicole’s hips jolted form the teasing touch, causing their centers to rub together in a delicious friction. “The things I want to do to you…” she whispered, breaths going heavy from the amount of arousal and hunger. 

"Tell me" Nicole whined. Her hips involuntarily seeking more friction, and her hands desperately grabbed at Waverly's neck to pull her closer. 

The vampire chuckled knowingly, "well for starters, I'm going to fuck you. Hard. I'm going to make you wait to cum. You're going to beg for it" Nicole gasped at the words. Waverly took the opportunity to grip the wandering hands and put them above Nicole's head. "When I finally let you, my teeth are going to sink in right there" she used her other hand to point at the redheads pulsepoint, her usual spot. Waverly leaned in close, lips almost touching. "Then I'm going to drink from you while you cum, and you're going to be _fucking delicious_ "

Nicole almost came from the words alone. If there was a kink for Waverly Earp cursing and talking dirty she definitely has it. She was already embarrassingly close with the teasing of Waverly's clit rubbing against hers. 

“Yes...Please…” Nicole’s voice was weak and desperate, completely at the mercy of the hungry vampire above her.

“Please what, my love?” she replied, playful and teasing. The one free hand now going down Nicole’s body at an achingly slow pace. The hunters skin tingled at the contact, desperate for her to inch lower. “Say it”

“Waverly! Please!” she croaked, unable to form a coherent thought. She was clouded by her overwhelming lust.

The vampire almost gave in from Nicole’s desperation, but she really wanted to see how far she can have the girl teetering over the edge. 

Waverly raised her hips off of Nicole, and before the withering hunter could protest, she shoved two fingers into her needy pussy. Nicole was so ready the stretch felt magnificent. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, her voice gone from the shock. The pace was unforgiving as the relentless vampire curled her fingers into her. She knew just how to make the taller woman ache and shake with pleasure. Thankful for her vampire strength, she was able to hold Nicole down with her body half laying on her and one hand still holding the redhead’s arms up, pumping into her. Her thumb circled Nicole’s clit at the same pace. If she were still human, her hand would definitely cramp up from the angle and force.

Just when Nicole was about to hit the brink again, Waverly pulled out once more. 

Yep, she's definitely trying to kill her. 

"Wav-" she started. 

"Please. What." Waverly cut her off with grit teeth. It was almost intimidating. It made Nicole shiver visibly.

"Pl… oh god!" She cried out as Waverly entered her fingers again with the same amount of speed, not giving Nicole a break. 

"Come on baby, tell me what you want" her knowing smirk showing a bit of fang. Nicole hasn't found anything more sexy, especially when she dominates her like this. 

She reigned in all of her focus to the task Waverly gave her, but it was much more difficult when the brunette’s thumb went back to it’s ministrations "I… fuck! Need you to fuck me!"

"But I am fucking you" Waverly teased. 

She was about to burst, "Goddamnit let me cum! Please! Feed from me! Taste me! Wave I'm so close…" her eyes were pleading and vulnerable. Chest heaving frantically, she struggled under Waverly’s firm grip. 

She was definitely satisfied with that. 

As Nicole neared her climax, Waverly let go of her girlfriend’s arms, and gripped the short copper locks in preparation, pulling them to cock her head to the side in preparation. “That’s it baby” she cooed against her neck, the hunter’s blood calling to her. Her hunger was almost unbearable at this point, but she was not going to give in until her girlfriend loses herself. “My good girl, you can cum for me now” 

“Fuuuuck!” Nicole lets go. Her whole body tenses as her hips rise up, finally gaining her release. Like many times before, Waverly pierces her fangs into ivory skin, the metal taste coating her tongue. 

Nicole wrapped her now free arms around her, holding her tight as she rides out her orgasm. One hand clenched at the brunettes hair to keep her right where she is. Waverly’s fingers not slowing.

There is a reason Waverly waits until Nicole cums to taste her blood, because not only does she taste her scent as a human, but she can taste her emotions, taste her climax. It is a sweet, but salty one that is as addictive as heroin. She retracted her fangs and began to pull more blood out.

Losing herself in it. 

The vampire moaned and whimpered as the connection between the two strengthened. She can feel her love's orgasm pulsing through her. It was enough to have her reach her own climax, even without any stimulation. Their bodies quivered against each other. Two bodies melding into one. Her fingers finally slowed. 

Waverly knew it was time to stop by the weakening of Nicole's grasp on her hair and back, as well as slowing breaths. She pulled her fingers out and rested them on the redheads hip.

Nicole felt like she was melting into the mattress in absolute euphoria, her body still experiencing small shockwaves of pleasure. She felt Waverly's tongue circle around the puncture wounds to heal them before plopping her head down on her collar bone in exhaustion. 

They lay there in silence for a while, calming their breaths and enjoying being close. 

Nicole drifted off to sleep after a while, her breaths evening out and letting out a light snore. Waverly took the opportunity to inspect the bite to make sure it was clean, and carefully pulled the towel out from under her snoozing girlfriend to wipe off her mouth. She then travelled downstairs with her smoke power to fetch some orange juice with a straw and cookies. Teleporting made the least amount of noise, and she was also full of energy since feeding, so she didn’t mind being a little extra.

Once she teleported back, she paused before sitting down on the bed. Nicole looked so peaceful with a lazy smile painted on her lips. The sight made her melt. 

“Hey” Waverly whispered. Nicole’s eyes slowly opened, her smile stretching to a goofy dimple popping grin. 

“You’re really freakin’ pretty” Nicole slurred, clearly still drunk from the lovemaking and feeding. 

Waverly giggled at her girlfriend’s adorableness. “And _you_ need to drink this, baby” she held the glass up to Nicole, who was still too shaky and weak to hold it herself. She rose to a sitting position with wobbly elbows and began to sip. “I didn’t hurt you did I? I didn’t go too hard?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole stopped drinking with a shake of her head, “no baby. You were absolutely perfect as always.” 

Waverly let out a sigh of relief. She always asked. 

“So, ma’am?” Nicole’s grin was mischievous. “Don’t think I didn’t catch that”

 _Always so freaking in tune._

The vampire narrowed her eyes, “If you are about to make fun of me-”

“No! No!” she backtracked, before lowering her voice to a more seductive tone, “it’s kind of hot”

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully then smiled, “eat your cookies, you fiend, then it’s rest time”

“Yes ma’am” Nicole didn’t miss the slight intake of breath before reaching for the cookies that were placed on the nightstand. She hid her smirk as she turned her back. 

Yep, definitely going to explore that one later 

“Hey Nic?” Waverly sounded a little self-conscious. Nicole turned around to pleading eyes, “thank you, you know, for everything”

“No,” she gave her a comforting smile, her free hand cupped the vampire’s cheek, “thank _you_ for saving me in more ways than one. I love you”

She melted into the touch “I love you too, Nic” she grabbed her wrist and turned to kiss the redheads palm, which still had a shake in it. “Now, lets get some food in you baby, I want to hold you while we watch your dumb shows” she said, the playfulness back now. 

Nicole mocked annoyance with a gasp and raised brows. “I will have you know, Gossip Girl is a classic”

Waverly just shook her head in judgement. She then got up, kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before heading to the dresser to pull out some comfy pajamas.


	2. To See, Like your Eyes Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello!
> 
> Surprise! 
> 
> I decided to add another chapter to this "One-Shot", cause we are all depraved humans. What do I call this now? A Two-Shot? Oh well. 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Smut! Nastiness! Totally late for Valentine's day but WHO CARES IT'S SMUT WITH A VAMPIRE WAVERLY. 
> 
> A continuation if you will with Waverly's uhh... kink of Nicole calling her Ma'am. I had to, please don't call your pastor after me. 
> 
> This has some blindfolding and a ball gag, and a chair, and SO MUCH CONSENT I hope you all like it. 
> 
> There is some minor spoilers in this chapter, unlike the last chapter. Specifically for chapter 16, so if you haven't read the main fic WTDCOY I highly suggest it. 
> 
> Enjoy, sinners.

They talked about this. 

Extensively. 

Hours of research and questions and second thoughts,

Waverly was _still_ nervous. 

It's not like this is the first time Waverly dominates, she does it all the time. It's something she craved when being intimate with Nicole, taking back a piece of control since her own humanity was taken from her, and Nicole, her darling, strong hunter allows her to take it. 

But this is different. 

Waverly nervously fidgets with the perfectly laid out toys on the kitchen table, trying to straighten them even more. 

"Baby," Nicole started, "if you-"

That's when Waverly's impending word vomit burst out, “are you sure? This isn’t too much? We don’t have to do this. This is stupid, I can just put all this back-”

Warm hands and an amused smile stopped her from quickly putting the offending items away. 

“Baby,” she said again, her voice sincere, “if you don’t want to do this, or you want to wait, that is completely fine with me, but…” she rose from the chair, stepping close to Waverly, dropping her tone, “I don’t know about you, but it’s making me wet thinking about being dominated by you, doing unspeakable things to me when I am gagged and blindfolded”

Waverly almost fell over from the words going straight to her core, but she was determined to make sure her hunter was truly ready for what she had planned, “but are you sure you will be okay on a chair? I mean…” she trailed off. She didn’t really want to finish that sentence, bringing up past traumatic memories right before they did a scene, but it was worth risking to make sure her love was safe. 

“We talked about this, Waves. We are making new memories,” Nicole grabbed both Waverly’s hands and kissed her knuckles to further calm her, “so next time I sit on that chair, I will think about you _fucking_ me instead of… _that_ ” she shrugged. 

Waverly nodded softly. Nicole was always amazing at calming her down when her anxieties got the best of her, “and you remember the words right? The stoplight-”

“Green is keep going, yellow slow down, and red for stop” Nicole finished for her, squeezing her hands again. “And when I’m gagged, snap my fingers three times. Now are we ready to get this started?” she tried not to sound too eager, but it was hard not to get this moving along as her clit pulsed in anticipation. 

The brunette gave a weak nod, but she seemed to gain back some confidence. 

"Hey" Nicole said softly, crook of a finger brought Waverly's eyes to hers, "you won't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about. I trust you, Waves" her dimple showing grin coming out to play. "Completely."

Waverly softened visibly, letting out a held breath. The sincerity of Nicole's assurances helped ease her worries. 

They talked about this. 

She wants this. 

_God_ she wants this. Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut as her fantasies that were about to come to life played in her mind. 

Nicole must have read her feelings, felt the heat burning in her cheeks, “ready?” she whispered. 

Waverly nodded and bit her lip.

Nicole let out a breathy chuckle, “tell me what to do” 

The vampire smirked at her coyly and leaned close, breath hitting Nicole’s lips. Nicole leaned in to connect them, but Waverly pulled back, just out of reach. She anticipated this move. “Get on the chair” she whispered. 

The hunter’s eyes darkened, “yes ma’am” she grinned at the hitch in Waverly's breath. 

_Fuck._ It never gets old.

Nicole sat back down on the kitchen chair with an adorable puppy dog look on her face, waiting for her next command. Waverly looked on the table, where all the newly purchased and cleaned toys lay neatly. Then looked back at her hunter, still fully clothed in her signature white T shirt and gray sweatpants. 

"You might want to remove that clothing, Miss Haught. Wouldn't want to rip another one of your precious shirts" Waverly said playfully. 

Waverly had to suppress her laughter as Nicole's eyes widened comically. The hunter didn't have superhuman speed but she definitely got her clothes off in record time. Once she sat back down, Waverly took notice of how Nicole's heart rate was steadily increasing, as well as her breaths. All from the anticipation of it. 

So willing to submit. 

All hers. 

The vampire didn't realize she was staring until Nicole cleared her throat, “what next, baby?”

“Right” she shook her head. It was time to get into character. She took a steadying breath, then squared her shoulders, raising her chin a little in dominance. “Hands behind your back, grab your wrists”

Nicole complied, "yes ma'am" she said with a smirk. Waverly wanted to rip that cocky attitude out immediately. 

"If you move your hands, I will stop immediately, do you understand?" 

Nicole only nodded. This will not do. 

"Ah ah" Waverly put a finger under Nicole's chin, getting close to her lips again, "what do you say?"

"Yes ma'am" she breathed.

"Mm good girl” Waverly hummed, “I plan on gagging you still. I want to hear it as much as I can before it's muffled"

A skip in the hunter's heart. 

Waverly took a moment, "color?" 

“Green” Nicole grinned. 

“Good girl” she was fitting the role well. 

Nicole tried to hold back a whimper at the praise. She decided to bite her lip instead, but Waverly felt just how much her hunter loves her praises through the connection. 

The smell of Nicole's arousal now dancing into Waverly's senses was also a good indicator. 

"I'm going to blindfold you now, is that okay?" She said, while grabbing the silk fabric. 

Nicole nodded her head a little too enthusiastically, then her eyes widened as she almost forgot to say "yes ma'am"

_Adorable._

“You know,” Waverly started, slowly and carefully putting the fabric over her lover’s eyes behind her, “removing one sense heightens the others.” she tied the knot on the back of her head, taking care not to tangle the copper hair. “You can…” she placed her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, smirking when she jumped a little, then trailed down her magnificent, toned, torso. It was light, but intimate, and as she lowered her lips ghosted along her hunter’s ear, “feel my touch better. Your whole body will react when I whisper in your ear, like this” then took her earlobe between her teeth. 

She glided her hands upwards to pause at her breasts, tweaking the nipples slightly, reveling at how Nicole’s whole body reacted to it. She then palmed them in a possessive manner, making the hunter groan gutteraly. 

Nicole was lost in the words and teasing touches. Waverly was right, her whole body was reacting to every little movement, how the vampire’s breath hitting her ear as she whispered sent shivers down her spine. Her breath was already scattered, and she could feel the blush forming from her cheeks to her chest. 

Though it wasn’t all the blindfold, Waverly was just able to play her body so well. 

The thought should scare her, but she couldn’t help but surrender to it. 

"You see, Nicole, being a vampire, my senses are heightened, too. I think you should get a little taste of that"

Nicole bit her lip, thinking about the possibilities of what that could mean. 

“From all this time, I have learned what makes you wet, because I know _exactly_ when it happens. For example,” Waverly gilded her lips further down to her neck, “I know the thought of me sinking my teeth into you could make you cum” then nipped at the goose-fleshed skin. 

Nicole’s hips rose off the chair from the feeling and the memories, chasing after a sensation that wasn’t there, head thrown back. 

“But you know what drives _me_ crazy, baby?” 

“What?” Nicole whispered.

Waverly lifted herself from her lover’s neck, not responding just yet. Nicole strained to listen to determine what her lover was doing. The brunette grabbed the black ball gag from the table and returned to her place behind Nicole. 

“I am going to gag you now, is that okay?”

Nicole whimpered, “Yes ma’am, _so_ green” she said quickly. 

Waverly chuckled at the over zealous response, “good, open” she ordered, tapping a finger on the redhead’s lips to tell her exactly what she wanted to open. 

Nicole opened her mouth wide so Waverly could place the ball end there. She tightened it just enough so the redhead was comfortable, but unable to speak. 

“Is that too right?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole shook her head no. 

“Good, now remember, if you need to stop, snap your fingers three times, is that clear?”

Nicole nodded her head. 

“Such a good girl. _My_ good girl.” Waverly kissed her temple. 

Nicole’s whimper was caught by the gag, but the vampire knew just how much the praise sent more blood down to her sex. 

“Now, what drives me crazy, is my big _bad_ vampire hunter is now here in this room, gagged and blindfolded, ready to be fucked by me” she said teasingly. To drive her point home, she gathered some arousal in between her thighs, then dragged her now wet fingers across Nicole’s lips. 

She didn’t need an explanation of what that was, Waverly could tell from how she moaned through the gag, and her forehead creased from the flood of want and arousal. 

“Can you feel that on your lip, baby? That is how wet I am, I bet you can _almost_ taste it, hmm?”

Nicole nodded feverishly, she was already close to breaking.

“That’s how it’s like, everytime I breathe you in, all I want to do is just…” she lowered down to her knees, her lips inches from Nicole’s inner thigh, her fingertips following behind, “lose myself in it” she was so close…

“But,” Waverly pulled away, grinning wickedly at the obscene whine Nicole let out, “I always wait, until you absolutely _can’t_ take it anymore”

Nicole already felt like she was at that point, but she wasn't about to back down from a challenge of Waverly's teasing. Instead of making a show of begging, unclasping her wrists and just _taking_ her, she resigned in her seat. Ready for more. 

Waverly had sensed her girlfriend’s turmoil, and saw when she physically slumped, "good girl" Waverly crooned. 

Nicole let out a gruff in slight annoyance. 

"That's right Miss Haught, you're mine. If you even _think_ that I am done tormenting you, well…” she chuckled mischievously, “you have seriously underestimated how sadistic I truly am”

_Fuck_ she is too good at this.

The nervous anticipation of what’s to come sent sparks straight to Nicole’s pussy, more arousal pooling in between her legs. They have talked about how this scene would go multiple times, but she was adamant about giving Waverly some freedom as to where the scene would actually go to keep the hunter guessing. 

Soft, chilled hands roamed around her body once again. They roamed all over her, her skin feeling on fire from just how turned on she was. She couldn’t tell where Waverly was exactly, it felt like everywhere all at once. Everytime her fingertips rose up her thighs, Nicole would spread her legs even wider in anticipation, but then she’d pull away. Nicole would hear a smug snicker in some area around the room if she whimpered or let out a choked whine of protest. 

The vampire wasn’t really doing much, just _touching_ her, not in any area that Nicole needs her the most. The dreadful wait was starting to eat away at her composure. She noisily panted through her nose, her hips jumped every time Waverly’s fingers ghosted just at her inner thigh, or brushed against a strained nipple. If she were to look at herself in any other situation, she would be heavily embarrassed at how pathetic she looks, how simple lines left by Waverly’s fingertips left her dripping in between her legs. 

_Desperate._

Then it stopped once again and Nicole wanted to shout her annoyance. She has never been so worked up in her life only to be denied again and again, and her body was aching for that release, _something_! It was almost painful at this point. 

Then lips returned to her, right on her stomach over a red, angry scar. _The_ scar. One of many Shae left behind before they won. Nicole’s blood went cold suddenly, the memories of just how those came to fruition. She stiffened, and Waverly pulled back quickly, sensing the change in her posture. 

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, “don’t be afraid to tell me if you do”

Nicole thought for a moment, she didn’t want that one small action to ruin the evening they had planned. The hunter also knew that Waverly had a reason for kissing that spot, and also had plans to pay attention to the other scars that were left behind. She didn’t really have a way of asking with the gag…

Waverly smirked, sometimes Nicole forgets just how strong their connection is, “making new memories, baby.”

Then it clicked. Waverly was kissing those scars to replace the horrors she dealt with that one day with the love her girlfriend presses into her skin. 

Replacing the feeling of singed skin with… love.

Desire. 

It warmed Nicole to the bone, knowing Waverly had this idea, that she wanted to help her heal. 

There was something so poetic and powerful, about surrendering to this slightly degrading charade. This woman who she loves with all of her heart, is able to pick and play at every bit of weakness she has, break her into pieces.

But she is always there to put her back together, to make her whole once again. Stronger.

And she loves _every_ minute of it.

Nicole nodded her head, signaling Waverly to continue, putting every emotion in the forefront of her mind to tell her girlfriend, “I trust you, completely” through the connection. Waverly sighed and grinned in relief, so she continued.

The brunette stood up and brushed her lips against the mark on Nicole’s temple, whispering “I love you” before pressing a kiss to it. This made her relax completely, giving in to all Waverly has to offer. 

Waverly rounded the chair once again, dropping down on her knees, hands on Nicole's. She spread her legs further apart so she could drag her tongue along one of the scars on her thighs, a shift from a soft kiss which rekindles the burning desire in Nicole’s sex. 

She reacted beautifully, all of the past melting away as she centers her focus on Waverly's hot tongue leaving trails that start to fog her brain with need. Waverly pays attention to each scar that was left, her actions more purposeful each time. The last one, the one on her rib cage, Waverly took the skin in between her teeth, forming a mark of her own. One of love, one of desire. 

Then, a warm mouth surrounds her hardened nipple, leaving Nicole gasping for air and arching her back to the touch. This is a big escalation from all of the teasing touches, and if Waverly kept circling her tongue around it like _that_ , hard and fast, she could certainly cum from the sensation in a couple minutes. 

But it was only a tease. The mouth only stayed there for a couple of seconds before leaving it again, the wetness mixed with the cool air stiffened the bud almost painfully. Nicole let out a pitiful mewl and sagged in the chair, accepting it, waiting for the next assault. The scars, the torture, long forgotten.

It wasn't long until she heard a _pop_ a few feet away from her. She knew what that sound meant. Waverly was opening the bottle of lube for the strapless strap on that was laid out for the scene. With how wet Nicole was, lube didn’t really seem necessary, but their motto was always you could never have too much. 

Which end Waverly planned to have Nicole on, she didn’t know. 

That silent question was quickly answered as she felt the smaller end slowly enter her cunt. She let out a little shriek from the surprise, muffled by the gag, but her legs spread even wider to welcome it. 

Waverly checked in, “is this okay? Nod your head if it is” 

Nicole couldn’t nod her head fast enough to truly show how much she wanted this. Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at it.

She then grabbed the bottle and squeezed some more lube on the tip of the cock, letting it drip down. Once she placed it back on the table, one hand started to stroke it, spreading the lube around. This got the reaction she wanted out of Nicole, her hips bucked involuntarily at the sensation. Her other hand went to the base, moving it with the strokes so it will grind against her lover’s swollen clit. Nicole’s head hit the back of the chair harder this time, succumbing to the pleasure as it takes over. 

“You feel me stroking your cock, baby? How it hits your clit every time my hand goes down to the base?”

Nicole groaned. Waverly’s teasing words and strokes were sending her so close to the edge already. That tight feeling in her abdomen was becoming impossible to ignore. With the constant teasing of her lover’s hands all over her, her whispers in her ear, the stimulation is almost too much, even if it is at a deliberately torturous pace. 

But Nicole wasn’t going to give in that easy. She was determined to take whatever Waverly was going to give until her body couldn’t take any more. 

Then Waverly’s hands left the dildo. Nicole expected it, but that didn’t stop her from giving out a dramatic whine, her hips trying to chase the hands that were long gone. 

Waverly’s lips brushed against her lover’s ear once again and whispered firmly, “I’m going to ride you now, Miss Haught. You cannot touch me. This is for _my_ pleasure only. Not yours, understand?”

Nicole almost climaxed just from _that_. Her heart was hammering in her chest, the long period of hyper arousal had the hunter forming beads of sweat on her brow and on her chest. The redhead nodded, slower now. Though Waverly could feel in the connection she was practically screaming “YES” and “PLEASE” on the inside.

Waverly wasted no time moving to fulfill her promise. Her own sex had been pulsing the entire time from driving out the most beautiful reactions from her hunter, driving her wild, she needed some relief herself. 

She straddled Nicole with ease, one hand grabbing the back of the chair, the other lining up the cock to her entrance. That perfect stretch sent shivers down her spine once the tip slid inside. She wasn’t about to stop there, however. At an agonizing pace, she lowered herself all of the way down, both women groaning at the feeling of being filled.

Being close. In more ways than one.

Waverly wanted to feel closer to her. To look into her girlfriends eyes as she loses herself into orgasm after orgasm, so she reached behind Nicole and pulled one of the ends to untie the knot that held the blind fold up.

As it fell Nicole blinked her eyes to adjust to the light. Once her eyes met with Waverly, her angelic, sweat slicked girlfriend she couldn't help but grin dopily. Well, as best as she could with the gag. Waverly mirrored it with a giggle, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the redhead's cheek.

"You okay?" She asked, stroking her thumb across where she kissed. 

Waverly swore she saw stars in her lover’s eyes as she nodded, almost overwhelmed by how _safe_ she felt. No one has ever been able to tear down her guard, her walls, then have her beg for more.

Nicole nodded once again, then angled her hips a litte, telling Waverly with her body exactly what she wants to be happening. Waverly sucked in a breath from the sensation, those hazel eyes darkening. There truly was nothing sexier. 

So, Waverly started to move. Slowly raising her own hips and sliding back down, intense hazel eyes never leaving brown. Waverly may have said that this was for her pleasure, but the real game was to make Nicole _break_. She watched as her hunter whimpered and grunted, aching to bring her hands to Waverly’s hips, to pull her down, to take control. She can feel it. 

Nicole’s grip on her wrists tightened, almost painfully to keep still, to keep submitting, but her control was close to slipping. 

“ _God_ you feel so good, baby” her breaths quickening to pants as she rides Nicole’s cock harder, grinding her hips in a filthy way.

The hunter’s eyes were pleading, if she didn’t have the gag in her mouth, she would definitely be begging for something, _anything_ , to touch, to cum, it spurred Waverly on more, as she dropped down harder, throwing out a curse between grit teeth.

Her own orgasm was fast approaching from the way her walls stretched around the silicone, how Nicole was absolutely wrecked from the tease. She decided to push her girlfriend farther over the edge by slipping a hand between their bodies, her fingertips starting to circle her girlfriend’s clit. Nicole choked out a scream from the stimulation, her hips jumping, making the cock slip deeper into Waverly. 

“Fuck,” Waverly moaned, “that’s it baby, I want you to cum with me, _in_ me”

Nicole was shaking, the chair beneath them creaking with effort, but neither of them cared. She was so thankful that Waverly took off the blindfold, to miss the sight of Waverly Earp, riding her with her bottom lip worrying in between her teeth in concentration is a sight she wanted seared into her memory forever. 

“Oh god,” Waverly groaned, Nicole could feel her walls clenching, the bulb inside stimulating her more. “‘M close, Nic… Close” she buried her face in Nicole’s neck, letting her body chase that orgasm they both needed. 

Nicole was lost in the world of watching Waverly, she barely noticed that the vampire had unbuckled the gag from behind. Suddenly it was pulled from her mouth, and before she could react, her girlfriend cut her off with a soul searching kiss that filled her with all the need and love till she was sure she would tip over. 

Before Nicole could stop herself, her hands unclasped and reached around, one hand on the back of her lover’s neck, and the other forming a grip on her upper thigh, guiding her. 

Waverly didn’t stop like she promised she would, because she needed it. She needed her love’s touch. She needed it everywhere at once, to ground her, to bring her over the edge. 

She was so close…

Waverly broke the kiss, but her movements didn’t slow, “can I?” she whispered against the hunter’s lips.

The first word Nicole spoke after being gagged, was a whimper of “please”, then she bared her neck in offering. The vein there was thumping madly, matching Nicole’s heartbeat. She watched, transfixed, as her fangs unsheathed. Her mouth watered as she waited till one of them teetered over the edge.

“Please!” Nicole pleaded, the first wave of her release hitting her. 

Waverly indulged her plea, gripping red hair and sinking her teeth into that needy vein. 

Their climaxes hit them hard, like freight trains. Nicole almost buckled over, but she used all her strength to hold her girlfriend tight through her orgasm as she bucked wildly. Waverly’s lips stuck on her neck, greedily pulling Nicole’s blood, tasting the orgasm of the woman below her, and it was _glorious_.

The vampire didn’t need to feed necessarily, they had done that the other night. This was an act of dominance, claiming. She only took a couple of mouthfuls before working to close the wound with her tongue. She felt the redhead sag underneath her, twitching occasionally as the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm went through her. Once Waverly was satisfied, she rested her forehead on her shoulder, catching her breath. Trembling hands drew comforting circles on Waverly’s back. 

They were beyond spent, breathing each other in, enjoying the moment. 

Nicole was the first to speak, “Wow” she breathed. “Just wow”

Waverly giggled, shakily rising from the warmth of the redhead’s shoulder, “yeah, definitely, wow. Good?”

The hunter had a blissed out look on her face, grinning ear to ear, “is that really a question you are asking me right now?” she cupped Waverly’s cheek with such tenderness, she could easily dissolve. 

Turning her face to press a soft kiss to her love’s palm, her other hand cupped her wrist to keep it there, “of course I am asking you. I want to make sure” Waverly said seriously. 

Nicole playfully rolled her eyes, “fine, it was wonderful, perfect, glorious! Any other synonym you can think of, because my brain is currently unable to form words because I just had the best orgasm of my life”

The brunette couldn’t help but kiss her girlfriend at that, but what ended up happening was teeth clanking together as neither of them could contain their smiles or giggles. It was a moment of absolute glee. They were there, together, reconnecting, hands roaming without purpose, just wanting to feel each other, drinking in each other’s presence. 

Then, Waverly pulled away, another question on her mind, “and the scar thing? I feel like I lost you a little there”

The hunter took a steadying breath, “I will admit, I wasn’t expecting it, and it did bring some memories back but…” she was quick to reassure her now tense girlfriend by rubbing a thumb across her cheek, “you were right. It felt like… you were healing me from the inside out” she shrugged, then blushed at the cheesy feedback.

That crinkled smile that could melt glaciers spread across Waverly’s face, “really?”

“Really, baby” Nicole mirrored her grin, dimples popping out. “Matter of fact,” her voice lowered seductively, her hips twitched a litte, reminding the two that the strap on was still buried inside, “I think you should make some more marks of your own, just to be sure”

Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, the kindling of her desire wafted to flames, however, it was easy to gain her composure back to slip into the role once again. She placed a finger against her chin faux thought, "well, you _were_ such a good girl,” Nicole bit her lip at the praise, “but don’t you think I forgot about the fact that you let go of your wrists. I should punish you for that”

The redhead’s cocky demeanor returned, “mm you didn’t stop, though. Something tells me you liked it” her hips did another jump. 

Waverly’s eyes narrowed, she put her finger over her hunter’s lips “shutup and take me upstairs, Miss Haught”

“Yes ma’am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES ANYONE HAVE A FAN ITS WAYHAUGHT IN HERE. 
> 
> Okay I'll go. 
> 
> But we stan a sub Nicole, right???
> 
> At least I do. 
> 
> Girl needs to let LOOSE. 
> 
> Want my twitter? @doriangrath
> 
> Tumblr? Dorianmcgrath
> 
> See ya next time, folks!


	3. I Know You Can See, The Cord Break Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL LOOKIE HERE. Another chapter in this fuckin ride of nasty. 
> 
> So I had an idea for a chapter 3, took a Twitter poll and it looks like y'all wanted a daddy Nicole. 
> 
> SO uh... Here it is. 
> 
> I understand that ain't everyone's cup o tea and that is cool. But at least 11 of you wanted it so...
> 
> Here. 
> 
> Um... Have fun?

Waverly's back hits the mat with a grunt. She fought back a childish snarl with this being the 5th time Nicole was able to knock her on her ass since they started training in the BBD office at the police station. She was unbelievably frustrated. Nicole, her human was still able to best her in combat despite the supernatural strength difference. 

_"It's not about strength , Waves it's about knowing your enemy"_ Nicole would say with a stupid cocky sexy smirk. She can almost hear it now and was ready to roll her eyes when Nicole bent down on one knee beside her. 

But Nicole didn't have that smirk, she had a furrowed brow with concern on her face, "you okay? Did I go too hard?"

Waverly sighs, "yeah I'm fine, of course you didn't go too hard. I'm just-"

"Distracted?" There was the smirk, the stupid smirk that made her want to bite her lip off sometimes. Maybe spank her, anything to rip it off!

There were many frustrations in one: the fact that Nicole was smug about her constant victories over her, the fact that she wore only a sports bra and running shorts compared to her normal oversized T-shirt and sweatpants, how she _insisted_ they practice combat holds so they were constantly wrestling and grinding against each other, and Waverly needed to feed soon. They were going to after they finished training today. Of _course_ she was distracted.

Not to mention their exercising had a beautiful flush on Nicole’s chest, with stay hairs fraying at Nicole’s half ponytail. She looked fresh out of sex with a sweat droplet going down her abs...

Waverly ground her jaw tightly, trying not to dwell on the thoughts on her forefront. She didn’t want to give Nicole the satisfaction of the fact that her current outfit and demeanor were affecting her so, but that smirk spread into a grin, and she knew that Nicole was just as aware as she was of the throb between her legs. How could she _not_ be affected? Their bodies close, the grunts, and since Waverly was in only a sports bra and leggings, their skin was constantly in contact, but only a tease making her crave more. 

But she wasn't going to let her impatience affect Nicole's training. Ever since her wounds have healed the hunter had been going extra hard to gain all of her strength back, even smiling more, and feeling more like herself. Waverly didn’t want to impede that. The results were surely noticeable, she was a powerhouse of muscle now, and Waverly loved it. All sorts of inappropriate thoughts of Nicole using those very muscles to hold her down and do terrible things to her was a constant distraction, making her an easier target.

Maybe this was Nicole's plan all along. The thought had her grinding her teeth harder. 

"You wanna go again or call it a day?" Nicole held out her hand to help Waverly up. 

If Nicole was going play all coy and teasing Waverly could too. In fact, she had an idea to make this a little more interesting. 

Waverly accepted the arm and was hoisted up. 

"Actually, I want to make a bet" Waverly's smirk was dangerous, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"Oh?" Nicole cocked her head to the side, "and what kind of bet did you have in mind?"

Waverly added a sway to her hips as she stepped closer to her lover, voice dropping low, "one where we see who deserves to wear the strap tonight" she trailed a finger from Nicole's neck to her chest. "Full control. Loser has to do _whatever_ the winner wants"

"Full control, huh? That's quite a wager, Miss Earp" Nicole bit her lip. Her head was swimming with possibilities. 

"A high wager for a match I know I'll win" Waverly smiled with a cockiness in her tone. 

Nicole chuckled, then put a hand on Waverly’s hip to pull her closer, "and what makes you think you will win, Miss Earp? I won’t be playing nice”

“I _know_ I will win, because I won’t be playing nice either, and deep down, you know you want to be on the end of the strap tonight when I drink from you”

Nicole hummed, “is that what _you_ want? Don’t think I missed the way you bite your lip when we do different holds. Especially when I am on top”

Waverly shivers at the memory. Definitely caught. 

“I think” Nicole whispered, she lowered herself where she was inches from Waverly’s lips, “that you want to be tied down, railed, and calling me daddy”

If there was a record player nearby they would definitely be hearing it scratch. 

Waverly took a step back, wide eyed, “you… You have a daddy kink?! Miss anti-patriarchal bullshit?”

Nicole immediately started panicking with a deep blush forming on her cheeks, “I mean… I just thought about… But if you don’t of course that’s okay! I was just thinking with that BDSM test we took and all the things we have been trying out…I was trying to be smooth...” she stuttered. 

Waverly smiled to the point her eyes crinkled, “you know you really are adorable when you go all dominant to blubbering in two seconds”

Nicole’s lip puckered in a pout at the quip, which had Waverly giggling at how childlike she looked. 

“Daddy, huh? We can try it” Waverly finally said after her giggles calmed. 

Nicole’s eyebrows rose to the ceiling, “really?”

Waverly shrugged, looking unaffected. In reality she was biting off a groan, thinking about Nicole dominating her in such a way. 

It made her knees weak. 

“I’ll try anything once, you know that. That is, if you can win” Waverly’s grin turned was sly and goating. 

Nicole’s eyes darkened with desire, Waverly could feel the shiver that just ran down the hunter’s spine, “oh Waves,” she stepped closer, leaning to a point where it looked like Nicole was about to kiss her, but stopped just short. Waverly felt a swift heel at the bottom of her foot, knocking her off balance. She fell backwards, and Nicole followed. Waverly was caught so off guard that she didn’t even register Nicole grabbing both of her wrists and placing them firmly over her head, Nicole’s body between her legs. “I’m pretty sure I’ll win” she finished.

Waverly’s body felt like it was set on fire with how much desire she felt. It was a beautiful image, Nicole above her, holding her down with her hips fighting off a grind right on her core. A moan was rising in her throat, until she realized they barely had started sparring and she was almost ready to give in. 

She couldn’t have that. Nicole needed to _earn_ it. 

So she used all of her strength to push Nicole forward. Nicole’s back hit the mat with an _oof_ , a surprised look on her face, mirroring the previous position they were in. With Waverly using her vampiric strength, her fangs unsheathed naturally. 

“Oh really?” Waverly asked, feeling victorious. She lowered herself close to tease Nicole with an almost kiss. 

Nicole narrowed her eyes, “put those away,” she nodded towards Waverly’s canines.

Waverly couldn’t hide the evil grin that was lifting her cheeks, “why? Are they distracting you?”

“Vampire strength doesn’t count” Nicole replied a little breathlessly. 

They _were_ distracting, because usually when they made an appearance, Nicole was about to have the best orgasm of her life.

Waverly knew exactly what she was doing, she can play dirty, too. 

“Well _I_ say it does. You are the hunter after all” with a grind of her hips, and a whisper that had a hint of growl, “so hunt me… _daddy_ ”

Waverly felt Nicole’s leg move quickly, likely trying to wrap around her torso to flip their positions. She anticipated this, and moved up so Nicole couldn’t reach, causing her leg to flop back down on the mat.

“Nice try, baby. I still have you pinned” Waverly laughed. 

“I can still take you like this, you know. If I remember correctly, my little vampire _really_ likes to ride” Nicole finished her point with her hips jumping, causing friction right in between Waverly’s legs. 

Her eyes fluttered shut, as a whispered _fuck_ leaves her lips. 

It was enough distraction for Nicole to use all of her body weight to flip the two of them. Waverly used the momentum to keep them rolling. They tousled around the mat a couple of times, only filling the rooms with soft grunts and pants. Sweat starting to cover both their bodies from their exertion and over competitiveness. 

Nicole planted a knee on their next roll to stop them. Instead of pinning Waverly at her back, she grabbed her arm and flipped her over on her stomach. The redhead brought it up behind her back, not painful, but not comfortable. She took Waverly’s other hand and put it down on the mat next to her head. She used her own body weight to pin the rest of her down, breath hot on her neck that made her vampire _squirm_. 

“Pinned ya again, little vampire. Maybe you should just… tap out” Nicole panted, lips grazing her ear. 

“Using cop moves isn’t fair” Waverly grit out, nails scraping the mat in frustration. 

Nicole took the arm behind her back and raised it a little, making it a little more uncomfortable. Waverly winced.

“You did say hunt you. Consider yourself caught, baby.”

Now she had to seal the deal with her dirtiest moves yet, she ground her hips obscenely behind Waverly and whispered, “now, be a good girl and tap out, so daddy can take care of you” then nibbled on her earlobe. 

Nicole knew it was totally cheating, but the way Waverly's own hips rose to meet her, and the filthy moan that came out, she knew it was exactly what it took.

Then, she heard two taps against the mat. Waverly submitted. 

Nicole chuckled darkly as she let go of the arm behind Waverly’s back, “good girl”

Waverly took the opportunity to flip herself over, keeping Nicole on top. She gripped auburn locks tightly and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. All of her anticipation, frustration, and need was poured into it. Nicole whimpered as Waverly’s tongue entered showing just how much her words were affecting her. It had her in a daze. 

There they were, making out in the middle of the BBD office. Their bodies moving together with hands roaming and gripping, Nicole’s hips grinding into her. 

Then Waverly broke their lips apart, “get your shit we are going to your place” she growled, then crawled out beneath her. 

Nicole took a breath to compose herself. She leaned back on her feet, then smirked, “you gonna survive the car ride?”

“We aren’t taking the car” she was practically throwing her stuff in their shared gym bag. 

Nicole wasn’t able to question further until Waverly marched over to her, grabbed her arm and suddenly they were in her bedroom.

Teleportation really was useful, but Nicole doubted she could ever really get used to it. Waverly was radiating nonchalance as she tossed the gym bag to the side and then jumped on Nicole, legs wrapping around her waist. Waverly pulled Nicole in for another kiss, while the hunter was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened in the past ten seconds. Waverly’s lips were already leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck until Nicole’s brain finally registered she should be holding her girlfriend up.

She gripped Waverly’s thighs and held her tight. The vampire groaned her approval, relishing in the salty taste of Nicole’s skin. The hunter was about to lose herself in it until she realized that Waverly was about to take control once again. 

Not allowing that, she swiftly gripped Waverly’s hair and pulled her off her neck. She growled in defiance, fangs unsheathed, ready to tousle again. 

Nicole put on the best authoritative voice she could, “I believe I was the one who won the bet, baby. You don’t get to take control here”

“By some shitty cop move” Waverly scoffed. 

“Oh,” Nicole tsked, “and I’ll do it again. This time with restraints. Will that get you to behave?”

Waverly just hissed in response, baring her teeth. 

Nicole loosened the grip on the brunette, deciding to check in, “color?” she asked. 

Waverly softened as well, “green, baby” she smiled. 

The redhead sighed in relief, “okay good. Are you sure you’re okay with this? The whole… thing?”

Waverly laughed, “the whole… me calling you daddy thing? Taking control? What part?”

“Uh, yes?” Nicole tensed, awaiting for the answer. 

_God she is adorable._

“I say that we should keep going, and I am well aware of the safewords, thank you very much” Waverly poked Nicole’s chest playfully, emphasizing her point. 

Nicole sighed, looking like she was about to give another rebuttal. It was cut off with Waverly’s finger placed on her lips, “take control, Nicole. I _want_ you to.”

_I need you to._

Waverly's hazel eyes met with hers, full of intensity. She removed her finger before saying, "I trust you, Nic"

That was all she needed. The fierce grip returned in Waverly's hair, to where she let out a mewl of approval. 

The game was on. 

The hunter walked the two over to her bed and gently laid Waverly down. Their lips met again in a slow, sensual groove. Soft sighs and moans would escape in between kisses, tongues swiping on lips and teeth. 

Nicole took Waverly's bottom lip between her teeth and lightly pulled. Waverly whimpered beneath her, wanting more. She allowed her hands to roam up Nicole's back, lightly scratching to portray her need.

Nicole pulled away, "I guess I _should_ tie you up, so you can keep your hands to yourself”

“Or _maybe_ you should hurry up and _fuck_ me, then I would behave” Waverly bit back. 

“Oh Waverly,” her voice gravelly and sultry, “you have to be a good girl, first”

Nicole moved quick, just like on the mat, pinned her arms above her head once again. A position Waverly would lightly gasp and rock her hips when she did it.

Nicole craved more of it. 

She bit Waverly’s lip once again, a little harder, leaving little tooth shaped indents.

“I want you to strip, then lean back on the pillows and hold your arms out. If you complain, or try to take control again, I will stop. No cumming, no feeding, understood?” Nicole growled with such an authority Waverly felt every word right on her clit.

There was a hard look in Nicole’s eyes that had Waverly knowing that she meant every word. 

So with a shaky voice, Waverly whimpered “yes, daddy” the title slipped out easily. 

Waverly could feel Nicole’s arousal, the jump in the heartbeat. The power dynamic was fueling her desire as much as her hunter, and she was struggling to find anything sexier than that. 

Nicole kept her expression hard, but her voice softened, making sure Waverly knew that she was safe, “color?” she asked. 

“Green”

“Good girl, now go.” Nicole let go of her arms. 

Waverly did. She almost tore off the workout clothes she wore, but decided against it since they were ridiculously expensive. 

Nicole was shuffling around. Her first stop was the end table since it was the closest. She grabbed the pre-planned toy out of it, which was bigger than the strapless one they had before, but it still had a smaller bulb on the end for Nicole to feel. She then pulled out two smaller silver pocket vibrators and placed it next to the dildo. She also pulled out the bottle of lube and placed it there. Next stop was her dresser, to where she pulled out the boxers that were made for packing and strapping. Nicole preferred using this since it was more secure and comfortable compared to the traditional straps. 

She placed the folded underwear next to the toys and lube in an orderly fashion on the bed near Waverly's feet. 

"I am going to tie you down now" Nicole stated, walking up to the side of the bed. 

"Okay" Waverly smiled, giving her consent. 

"Good" Nicole gave a quick peck to Waverly's lips, a reminder for both of them that they are still there and present. 

Between the mattress and the box spring was another recent purchase, under the bed restraints. Nicole's room was a little small for a four-post bed, so when they saw the cuffs at the sex shop Nicole almost squealed at the thought of still being able to have the option to be tied up spread eagle. 

What they also enjoyed was that the cuffs were felt and velcro, as well as having the versatility of keeping the arms to the side or above their head, and it was easy to switch between the two even if the straps were tightened. It was just safer that way if the person needed an easy escape. 

Nicole bent down at the side of the bed, picking up the cuff that was hanging below the bed. Before she wrapped the cuff around Waverly's wrist, she brought it up to her lips, kissing the scarred tissue that was the result of silver cuffs. She wanted Waverly to know that she was safe in this moment by doing just that. 

It was a wordless message of grounding and support, and Waverly has never felt more lucky in her damn life. Nicole did the same to her other wrist, and her ankles as well. The action made her melt into a pool of sap. 

Then Waverly felt a tug on the cuff on her wrist. Nicole was tightening the straps under the bed. She did the same for the other wrist, then the legs. She felt them being spread wide, the cool air now hitting her already dripping core. She bit her lip. 

She thought of Nicole in between them, splitting her in two. 

"How's that, Waverly?" Nicole asked once she was done tightening the straps. "Too tight?"

Waverly shook her head, she was still feeling a little defiant, "you know I can easily break out of these, right? Your little strings can't really hold down a _vampire_ "

Nicole hummed, a teasing tone of her own, "that may be true, but I know _exactly_ what's going to make you stay there, and have you submit like the good little vampire you are"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Waverly bit her lip as she watched Nicole start to crawl on the bed. 

The redhead didn't answer, only sat back on her heels, in between Waverly's legs as she slowly pulled the sports bra over her head. Waverly watched the muscles stretch and flex, wishing she could feel it for herself under her fingertips. Nicole smirked at Waverly's eyes blowing wide with desire, watching with rapt attention. 

Nicole tossed the bra away, and then lowered herself onto Waverly. The brunette beneath her sighed at the feel of her weight and heat fully on her skin. There was nothing like it. 

She kissed her deeply, and Waverly returned it earnestly, knowing that this would be the last their lips would touch for a while since Nicole was an absolute tease when she was tied up. Waverly is the same way. 

Her lips ventured down her jaw to her neck, sometimes taking skin in between her teeth. Craving more of the battered breaths escaping Waverly's lips. 

Nicole kissed further down her torso, the skin rising in bumps as the cool air hit where her tongue and teeth touched. When she reached her breasts, she wasted no time and took her left nipple into her mouth. 

Waverly was already so worked up she released a shocked cry, her hips rising and searching for contact. 

The redhead's hand glided up Waverly's trembling torso and palmed her other breast roughly, tweaking the nipple there. 

Waverly was already close to losing it, her clit pulsed with arousal, and Nicole hadn’t even touched her yet. 

"Nic…"

Nicole released the flesh from her lips, a smug grin soon stretched, "yes, Waves?"

Waverly only responded with her body trying to grind more into her. 

She backed off so all Waverly felt was air, "ah ah" she scolded, "whose in control?" 

Waverly only bared her teeth in a deep, frustrated hiss that was all vampire. 

Nicole snickered at her lover's impatience, if only she knew just how long she had planned to draw everything out. She trailed more kisses down her stomach, making sure to keep her body just out of reach as a sort of punishment for reaching out to her, furthering her torment.

Once her chin reached trimmed curls, she glanced up, finding Waverly's face screwed with need, an almost pleading look on a furrowed brow that hardened once their eyes met. Waverly was still holding on to her defiance. Adorable.

Nicole would rip that attitude and replace it with begging with what she had planned next.

She finally lowered herself, and enveloped all of Waverly's pussy into her mouth. Waverly's head hit the pillows hard, letting out a cry of relief to finally feel some stimulation. 

The gush of Waverly's arousal coated her tongue, Nicole moaned against the swollen flesh, losing herself in the sweet, but musky taste that was only Waverly. 

But she was only there for a taste. 

Nicole’s lips circled around her clit, lightly sucking, swiping it twice with her tongue, then leaving it with a pop. She could feel it pulse in between her lips, but she wasn’t ready for her to cum yet. When Nicole’s mouth left Waverly’s core, she could hear the wood on the headboard start to splinter and crack, just under the roar of aggravation.

Waverly was holding on to it to behave, tearing it up in the process. 

The hunter quickly slid off the bed to rid herself of her running shorts and underwear, then she crawled back on, Waverly watching intently. Nicole kissed her, making the vampire taste the arousal that was dripping down her chin, “you need me to touch that needy little clit of yours, don’t you?” Nicole asked against her lips. “Need me to fuck you into this mattress?”

“Oh god” Waverly gasped. Her whole body shivered with arousal, feeling like a match was lit on her overheated skin.

“I need an answer, baby” Nicole ground her hips into her. Their exposed cores finally touching, the warmth sent shockwaves down their spines. Both let out a loud groan. "Fuck"

The hunter continued her rutting, allowing their centers to stimulate each other. Nicole thought about how she could definitely come from this. Waverly’s eyes were screwed shut, trying to focus on the words to communicate how much she needed the woman above her, “need… you…” was all she could whimper. 

But Nicole wasn’t satisfied with that, “need me, what baby?” biting back her own moans to keep the low, authoritative voice. 

“Need… Inside” Waverly gasped when a thrust hit _just_ right. Nicole was about to goad her further until the lust ridden vampire whimpered “please”

“Good girl” then Nicole started to get off the bed.

Waverly wasn’t going to complain, instead she relaxed into the bed, since she knew Nicole was about to give her what she needed.

Nicole returned to the pile of toys and underwear, and as she was reaching out she paused and started to grin with absolute mischief. 

Maybe she wasn’t going to give her what she needed. Waverly’s stomach dropped. 

Nicole grabbed one of the pocket vibrators she laid out, “you think you can be a good girl for me?”

Waverly bit her lip and nodded. 

Nicole would normally ask for a verbal response, but since they had barely discussed the “daddy” dynamic, she wanted to allow Waverly to say it organically, from her own volition. 

She held up the vibe so Waverly could see it, "were going to see how well you can stay still. You've been wiggling your hips, being naughty, trying to take more than what I want to give you. I want to see if you can sit still for me" Nicole hit the button on top, and set the vibe to it's highest setting. 

Waverly's eyes widened, and her habitual breaths quickened, "what are you ooohhh-" her question ended with a moan. Nicole spread her lips apart with two fingers and placed the vibe directly on her clit. Her hips already jumping at the sensation. It was so hard to stay still from the intensity of the vibration. 

"I am going to remove my fingers. If this vibe drops I will not fuck you. Keep your body still. Do you understand?" Intense brown eyes bored into pleading hazel. 

"Yes, Nic- daddy, _fuck_!" Her head fell back as her eyes squinted in concentration, trying to force her body to stay still, to not react to intense sensations right on her clit. She was so wet and ready she was scared the vibe would just slip down. She angled her hips upwards to keep it from doing so.

Once Nicole removed her fingers she quickly went to work on fixing up the strap, trying not to get distracted by Waverly's little curses and choked breaths. She bit her lip when the smaller bulb of the dildo entered her. Then she slipped the other pocket vibe into the pocket of the packing underwear. Once she was done, she took the lube, opened the cap, and squirted a generous amount of it on her hand.

Waverly was watching her every movement. Smirking a little, Nicole wrapped the lubed hand around the cock and started to stroke it, spreading it around. 

Both of them let out an _oh_. 

Nicole could feel the strokes through the attachment inside her. Her eyes fluttered closed, allowing herself the pleasure as the lube has perfectly coated the cock now. Her hips jumped, searching for more of that feeling, fucking her hand. She gripped Waverly's thigh to steady herself. The woman below her quivered. 

"Nic.." a breathy plea broke Nicole out of her selfish strokes. 

"Yeah, baby?" Nicole bit her lip, groaning at a particularly good stroke. 

"I can't hold it much longer… _please_ " Waverly squeaked, chest heaving. Little beads of sweat formed from her intense focus. "I'm _close_ " she gasped. 

"Hmm are you now?" Nicole's teasing tone drew out another hiss from Waverly. 

"Fucking _yes_ I am! I can't hold it any longer!" 

More cracking in the wood of the headboard, and clinking from the chains in the cuffs. 

Nicole decided it was enough teasing, not before feigning thought by placing a finger on her chin. She figured if she was going to sleep in the bed and not the couch tonight, Nicole decided to give Waverly some mercy. 

By removing the bullet vibe entirely. 

Waverly's cry was of relief but also anguished that the stimulation was taken away. Nicole heard the wood make more sounds of protest from Waverly's grip, but she decided to ignore it. 

Waverly began a growled threat when she caught her breath, "when I-" 

"Yes I'm sure my ass will be sore for days" Nicole snickered, "but for now," she lowered her voice to a low growl, catching Waverly's breath, "you're _daddy's_ little vampire now"

_Holy hell_

"Color?" Nicole asked, probably from Waverly's wide-eyed expression and sudden gasp. 

"Green, baby. Please keep going" Waverly pled. Nicole then realized the reaction was a good one, that she enjoyed the filth coming from her lips. 

She couldn't help her grin, "as you wish"

Nicole dragged her middle finger up and down Waverly's slit, reveling in the amount of arousal that started to drip down. Waverly was about to sound her impatience until Nicole _finally_ entered. Waverly clenched tight around it, letting out a sigh.

"Damn, so wet and tight baby," Nicole crooned, "am I even going to be able to fit?"

"Maybe you should hurry up and find out" Waverly grit out. 

"Hmm maybe. I want you to take my fingers first" Nicole pulled out, only to add in a second finger on her next thrust. 

The stretch had Waverly's eyes rolling upwards. Her moan sent blood straight down to Nicole's clit. The hunter wanted more. 

Needed more. 

She trusted slow, but purposefully, curling her fingers up hitting that spot just right. Waverly's hips followed each thrust, her inner walls clenching to keep them in. Nicole snaked her other hand up Waverly's thigh slowly. It drove Waverly wild as the teasing hand up her thigh felt like it burned.

She reached the apex of her thighs, and dragged her thumb up and down Waverly's swollen clit. She flicked it once, twice, making the vampire jump and squeak. Waverly had her eyes closed, accepting whatever she was given and it had Nicole swelling with a sort of pride from how much control she was given. The trust.

Nicole quickened her pace. The sounds of Waverly's moans and the wet friction coated the room. 

"You feel so good" Waverly whispered, opening her eyes to meet Nicole, pupils blown, fogged by lust and need. 

Nicole didn't trust herself to have a reply, knowing it would come out high and needy, contrary to the dominant role she is trying to play. Making her lover lose control like this, to have her close to begging was something that could make her come with the smallest touch. Or maybe with the right words. 

Nicole wanted nothing more than to enter her right now, and take her till her throat ran dry with screams, but this position of power wasn’t made lightly, Waverly usually took the reins. She _won_ this, so she was going to milk this for as long as she could. 

She thrusted harder, following the rhythm of Waverly’s breaths. Nicole’s wrist was growing a little bit of an ache, but she didn’t dare stop the angle or the pace, she needed to watch her come undone by just her fingers. 

“I’m close, Nic…” Waverly gasped, “can I… cum...?”

Nicole almost faltered. Waverly had never asked for permission to come before. Nicole had been in charge, sure, and the vampire would beg. She would do so when her body reached that point, but never asked _permission_. The realization of just how much Waverly was letting go had Nicole more confident that the words she was about to groan out was exactly what she needed. 

“Come for daddy”

Waverly screamed, and her lower body rose as the shockwaves hit. Nicole followed, keeping the thrusts and the curls of her fingers quick to have her ride out the orgasm. She was squeezing impossibly tight, then suddenly a rush of liquid came from Waverly's pussy. It went up to her forearm and had enough trajectory to hit her chest. Nicole watched in awe, her own cunt clenched at the sight.

Waverly had never done _that_ before. 

So Nicole kept going. Harder and faster, desiring to pull out another mind shattering orgasm like that one, to be more covered in the vampire's cum. 

"Fuck! Daddddyyyyy!!" Waverly dragged out as more liquid spurt from her core. Nicole moaned at the warmth hitting her chest and arms once again, feeling it drip down to her flexed stomach. 

Suddenly there was a loud _crack!_ near Waverly's head. The two froze immediately with wide eyes. Right down the middle of the main wood on the headboard was a split from top to bottom from Waverly's grip. 

Waverly began to panic, "I am _so_ -"

"I don't care" Nicole pulled out her fingers and went to the restraints, ripping the velcro with haste. 

"W-what?" Waverly stammered, confused at Nicole's new focus. 

The hunter cupped her hands underneath her knees and brought her legs up. She scooted closer, the head of the cock making it's first contact to Waverly's core. 

"You're gonna-"

"Yep" Nicole answered. 

"But your-"

"Don't care" 

To be the cause of her own furniture breaking from blissful pleasure awakened a deep, carnal desire that had Nicole craving to fuck Waverly into oblivion. The state of her furniture was farthest from her mind. Hell she’ll buy all of IKEA for her to tear up to get more reactions like _that_ if she had to. 

Nicole ran the dildo up and down her sex using her hips. Waverly's breath caught at the teasing sensation. She looked up, pleading wordlessly to Nicole. 

"You want it?" 

"Oh god, _please_ " Waverly begged. 

Nicole took one of her hands to guide the cock to _finally_ claim her prize. She entered slow, allowing Waverly to adjust to the size of it, watching for any discomfort. 

Their eyes never left each other, all the way till Nicole's hips met her. Waverly's brows rose with pleasure, whispering out a relieved _yes_ to having her lover inside her.

Nicole reached in the boxers and turned on the vibrator that was nesting against her clit. She let out a little whimper as the sudden sensation sent shocks down her body. She only reacted for a second before she lent over Waverly again, bending her in half by holding her knees up with her arms. 

“Oh… shit” Waverly mewled as the cock reached depths that were now possible from this position. 

“Are you ready? I won’t be gentle” Nicole growled close to her lips. Her breaths were quick like the beating of her heart.

“Yes, daddy… Fuck me” 

Nicole slowly raised her hips, pulling the cock almost all of the way out, then slammed back in. Both let out their moans and cries of approval. The hunter did it again at the same pace, going deeper with her next thrust. 

Waverly’s head hit the pillows again, crying out, “oh, yes!” she bared her neck. 

Nicole immediately went in, biting and sucking right on her pulse point as the thrusts quickened, each going as deep as the last. The slaps of their skin hitting was almost as loud as Waverly’s cries for more. She was so lost in the fog, enjoying the burn of the stretch inside. Enjoying Nicole taking her like this.

The bed squeaked along the hardwood by the power of Nicole’s efforts, hitting the bedside table. The two were so lost in their pleasure they were missing the wood splitting just a little more, and the pictures on the bedside table toppling over. She grunted and growled through the teeth that were maring Waverly’s neck, holding her in place. Nicole had always been calculated and sometimes hesitant when she wore the strap, but not tonight. This was animalistic and carnal. 

Waverly was enjoying every second of it. 

The redhead released the skin in between her teeth and turned to look at her, a look of awe, “you’re taking me so well, baby… so good” despite the ravenous pace her breath was calm. The vibrator attached to her and the bulb inside were giving her that delicious stimulation needed to reach an orgasm of her own, but she was determined to have Waverly come first. 

So she ignored it. More sweat from her exertion started to bead on her forehead. Some formed on her back, running down. 

Then Waverly whimpered, “harder”

Nicole stuttered mid-thrust, almost cumming from that small, barely audible plea. Not one to disappoint her girl, she continued thrusting while moving her hands from around her legs to under her shoulders. This way she had more leverage to do just that. Their bodies were now flush together, Waverly’s come and their sweat now mingling together as one. She gripped hard, leaving crescent shaped marks on Waverly’s shoulders, going deep and as hard as she could.

Waverly screamed, she felt tears well up in her eyes from the intensity. She came immediately. Her muscles tensed underneath, feeling Nicole’s abs flex above her as she continued. 

But Nicole didn’t show any signs of stopping or slowing down. She just kept powering through the clench of Waverly’s walls around the cock, stimulating her more. She couldn’t stop, she wanted to drag every orgasm, every drop she could out of her. 

“Nic… Oh _god_ Nic!” Waverly was close again, Nicole was hitting the deepest and most sensitive parts of her over and over again, she was absolutely lost in it. 

“Come for me, baby” Nicole latched her teeth on to Waverly’s neck and bit _harder_. If she were biting human skin, it definitely would have torn. She put all of her might into the bite and making Waverly come again and it worked. 

And then some. 

When she let out another guttural scream, Nicole felt more wetness flood out of Waverly, soaking the boxers, landing on their stomachs. There was one last _crack!_ above them before the headboard completely split in two, falling to the floor with a loud _bang!_

They both lied there, chest heaving and wrecked. Nicole had slumped into the crook of Waverly’s neck. “Did you just break my headboard in half?” she mumbled against sweat caked skin. 

“Um… Maybe?” the vampire said sheepishly. 

Nicole lifted herself on shaky arms and clumsily reached for the restraints on Waverly’s wrists. Once she got them off she flopped down on her back beside Waverly, letting out a long sigh, “holy _shit_ ”

“Holy shit is right, baby,” Waverly giggled, “I’ll get you a new headboard but… Where on Earth did that come from?”

“Absolutely no idea. I just- oohh!” Nicole was interrupted by the vibrator she was ignoring making itself known. She quickly reached to turn it off then settled back down with a sigh.

Waverly smiled to herself, sort of missing the stretch of the cock inside her. She felt sated in so many ways. She thought of Nicole and the way her muscles clenched above her, the furrowed brow in concentration, the way she moans her name when-

“You didn’t come” Waverly stated with a frown.

Nicole hummed, sort of sleepy, “I didn’t? Oh right, I didn’t. I just kind of… ignored it?” she shrugged. “I wanted you to feel good”

“You had the vibrator on and everything!” Waverly shouted with disbelief. 

“It was very distracting”

“Nicole, take the underwear off”

“Hmm?” Nicole’s eyes were closed with blissed content. 

Waverly was reaching for the end table, Nicole barely felt the bed move with how relaxed she felt. She pulled out the dildo Nicole preferred, smaller and less life-like than the larger one they just had. She sat back down and held it up, “you heard me, take. It. off.”

Nicole’s eyes cracked open, a weak smirk stretched on her lips, “thought I was the one in control”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “your time is over, you already fucked me now get them off”

Nicole sighed, pulling the fabric off of her a little too dramatically, wincing a little when the bulb end of the strap-on came out. 

"Come here and grab the lube" Waverly ordered softly, motioning toward her lap. 

Nicole harrumphed, but did as she was told, she reached her and leaned back into Waverly's chest. The vampire wrapped her arms around Nicole, grabbing the offered lube and pumped some on the dildo. 

"Now," Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole's ear. She felt the shiver immediately. "I want you to fuck yourself. Watching you jack off earlier drove me crazy, and I want to see it again. Then I'm going to drink from you, got it?" 

"Yes, ma'am" Nicole moaned, surrendering immediately to the words and the feel of Waverly behind her. 

Nicole took the dildo from Waverly and ran the head of it up and down her lips, spreading her arousal around. She went straight for it, she felt like there had been enough teasing. She slipped the dildo slowly inside, gasping a little from the feeling. Waverly let out a moan of her own as she watched the toy disappear from her view. She let her hands wonder up and down her body, letting her touch turn Nicole on more. 

She pressed her forehead to Nicole’s head and whispered, “you fucked me so well, baby. You made me break your bed” her voice was sultry and deep. “I wonder what else we’ll break if you have me like that again. So deep and _rough_ ”

Nicole bit her lip and quickened the pace, her body arching at the sensation as she filled herself deep and hard. The redhead didn’t normally like to come this way, but with her body already so worked up, and Waverly whispering filthy things in her ear, her orgasm was right around the corner.

Waverly’s hands went to her breasts and pinched and rolled Nicole’s very hard nipples, causing her to gasp and whine, “Fuck, Waverly” she reached behind her with her free hand and gripped Waverly’s shoulder, leaving faint red lines on the skin.

“How does that feel, baby, fucking yourself like this? Spread so wide for me? I bet you wish that was me right now, in between your legs, making you scream” Waverly trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. 

“Shit! Oh god!” Nicole was already at the edge, her arm fully flexed as her strokes were so rapid the scene before her looked blurred. 

Waverly licked her lips at the sight of Nicole’s heaving chest, watching her breasts rise and fall, her stomach flex as she chased her orgasm. 

“And you didn’t even let yourself come, so focused on my pleasure” she held back the moan in her throat as she thought of how Nicole was ramming her moments before. Another pang of arousal hit deep into her core.

The vampire took note of the spike in Nicole’s heart rate, the rising moans and squirming legs. Nicole was close, and she knew just what to say to help her fall over the edge, “you’re so close baby, I can _feel_ it, _taste_ it. God…” she groaned, moving to press her lips against Nicole’s pulse, “come for me, daddy”

Nicole arched and tensed, her whole body contracting from the shockwaves of her orgasm. Waverly went right to business and pressed her fangs into her skin. She moaned as the taste of Nicole’s orgasm-filled blood filled her mouth. She felt Nicole’s nails drag further up her shoulder as she threw her head back against her shoulder. The hunter kept fucking herself, finally divulging herself in the pleasure she denied herself before. 

“Oh god” she mewled as the last run of her orgasm passed by. She felt her grip weaken on Waverly’s shoulder, who was still taking what she needed from her neck. “Wow” she sighed wistfully. 

Waverly chuckled as she worked her tongue over the fresh puncture wounds to seal them. “Wow, indeed” she ran her tongue up her neck, following a stay drop of blood that escaped her lips. 

“I can’t believe… You just… wow” Nicole stared at the ceiling, fully relaxing into Waverly behind her, thinking about all that just happened. 

“I can’t believe I enjoyed calling you daddy” Waverly said, hugging Nicole tight over her stomach, “but it was really nice to let go of the control like that”

“So you’re saying you’d like to do it again?” Nicole asked, voice a little gravelly from exhaustion. 

Waverly shrugged, “perhaps. If you deserve it. I really liked you having to fight me for control”

“That is what is called a brat, baby” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly gasped, “I am _not_ a brat!”

“If you say so” Nicole’s eyes were starting to drift, words slurring together. 

Waverly pinched Nicole’s side hard, resulting in a high pitched squeak and an offended frown when the hunter turned her head. Nicole was about to get her back until-

_Bang bang bang!_

“Helloooooooooo! Why is Nedley getting calls about _screaming_ and shit breaking just after you two disappear from the BBD office?!”

The girlfriends groaned in frustration at the sound of Waverly’s often horribly-timed sister at her front door. 

“Can’t we just ignore her?” Nicole whined. 

“We tried, and you know that doesn’t work” Waverly scooted back from Nicole, searching for her clothes. She stopped midway and pointed sternly at her lover, “we’ll talk about this later”

 _Bang bang bang!_

“Are you two alive?! Helloooooooo?! Quit fucking and answer the door!”

Nicole fell back on the bed with a dramatic sigh. This was going to be a tough one to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone alright? We alive? Cool. This is my longest chapter ever and it was pure smut. That really says somethin, huh?
> 
> Alright folks hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to send me a bible in the mail or something. 
> 
> I dunno.
> 
> Cash me on Twitter at @Doriangrath.


	4. You Taste Foreign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Look at this shit! 
> 
> I am updating! 
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for some time, and I couldn't stop it until I got it out. 
> 
> Please keep in mind this is a ROLEPLAY chapter I did, they are both consenting, and discussed everything beforehand. 
> 
> There is a part where they dance, and I HIGHLY recommend you listen to the song while they dance to it, you'll know where it is. 
> 
> [Here is the link](https://open.spotify.com/track/5YwVDOWMKH7T0KtvpPSESQ?si=vTHvAJHJSieVHpB-_MWIXQ), (ignore the applause it's a live version) 
> 
> If you are interested in the playlist for this one-shot collection, click [Here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/08nj0okaH2wwTTfwq4bbI5?si=NQ9au-pLTSuzJ_GCuzGbgg)
> 
> How I wrote them while they were in their scene is just them getting into character. I just wanted to write them differently for once, but not change their inner characters if that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyways, not much else I can say. Enjoy 10k words of smut!

“You have everything you need?” Waverly asked. 

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded, adjusting her jeans. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely. You remember the safe word and check ins?”

“Sure do”

“Excellent. See you soon”

“Love you”

“Love you, too”

\-----------------------------------

Waverly sat delicately on the bar stool, casually surveying the moving bodies within the club. She leaned back, with an elbow on the bar, drink in hand. The music was pounding, and pumping, a remix of common pop songs. She felt the bass in her bones. As a vampire, it was almost painful considering her oversensitive hearing.

However with practice, she's able to dull it down, focus on the other senses to make it more tolerable. Waverly was there for a purpose, a need to be satisfied. Someone to bring home and _feed_. 

It wasn't a pretty process, but Waverly was the kind of vampire that would give a willing participant a good time before sinking her teeth in. 

It was unfortunate they had to perish to get her fill, but a girl needs to eat. 

And _eat_ she will. 

Some unworthy ones have approached her, ones that were overzealous on the antiperspirant, or ones that neglected to put any on. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. She'd kindly dismiss them, or flash a fang to really scare them off, chuckling at them as fear hit their eyes and scurried off.

It's not that Waverly was picky, but she was looking for the right _one_.

One that was beautiful and smelled delicious. 

Feeding was a process, an _effort_. No use in wasting that energy of chatting someone up to get them alone with someone she wasn’t attracted to. 

Waverly was about to give up for the night, ignore her hunger for another day and try again tomorrow.

But then it hit. Waverly's nostrils flared as she took in the new scent. 

It was _sweet_ , like her favorite missed dessert. Vanilla dipped donuts. It was _strong_ and completely overpowered the sweaty musk that permeated the room. Waverly almost fell back with how immediate her own body's reaction took over. 

She almost followed it, floating in the air like one of those cartoons that smell fresh baked pie with heart eyes, use her body to seduce them and take them in the back alley. 

But that’s sloppy, uncalculated.

Instead, she waited. The first stop is always the bar. 

She wondered if it was _her_.

\-------------------------

Nicole immediately winced as the doors of the club opened. She was never a club dweller in her life. She never understood why people would _willingly_ get into this cesspool. 

Unfortunately she had to be there. A vampire, responsible for many casualties, frequented this place for a hunt. She had been tracking _her_ for weeks, and tonight she was finally going to make her move. The hunter ran the image of the vampire repeatedly in her head, scanning the crowd for any resemblance. 

Her plan was to lure her out, get her in the alley and make an escape. No witnesses, then disappear like a ghost. That's how it always worked, and that's exactly how it'll be tonight.

It was too dark, the strobe lights were too quick and burned her retinas. It threatened her with a headache. She strained her eyes among the crowd, bumping through drugged and drunk dancers along the way. The air was thick, all the body heat in the area had her leather jacket clinging to her skin from newly formed sweat.

She straightened up, her height had somewhat of an advantage as far as a vantage point. 

But luck wasn't on her side. Nicole then noticed there was better light at the bar, and hopefully quieter. With stiff shoulders and a grimace, she began pushing through. 

She adjusted her jeans. 

\--------------------

That _scent_ became more potent as time passed. Waverly breathed in deep.

Vanilla dipped donuts. That's what was so familiar. It was her favorite dessert before she was turned. 

Perhaps this one would do. 

Eventually, Waverly caught a flash of copper hair, nudging others for an open spot at the bar next to her.

She grinned. 

\-------------------

"What's your poison, cutie?" the busty bartender called from behind the bar. She seemed a little exhausted, but perked up at the sight of Nicole. 

She bent low, her low cut top showed off her cleavage as she batted her eyelashes at her. 

"Just water, please. I'm working" she ordered dismissively. 

The bartender looked a little offended, but quickly shook it off and prepared a glass. While she was doing so, Nicole had the feeling someone was watching her every move. 

With rather _enthusiastic_ interest.

Nicole chanced looking to her right, and drank in the absolute sight that was Waverly Earp. Right next to her. 

Bathed in the warm light of the bar, looking like she just walked right out of heaven with a side of perfectly sculpted sin. 

She couldn't stop her eyes from drifting down, taking in the exposed places. Nicole looked at her from feet up. 

Waverly was wearing thinly strapped high heels, a black short mini skirt that showed off the flexed muscle in her crossed legs. She also wore a long sleeve v-neck floral top. 

She finally locked eyes with the vampire. The one who watched the trip her eyes took in its entirety, and wore an all too knowing red lipped smirk and amused brow. Beautiful hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. 

_Well, shit._

Nicole quickly looked away, her face feeling hot all of the sudden from embarrassment of being caught. Her brain scrambled for the next step. She had seen the photos, seen glimpses while she was on slight recon, but _nothing_ compared to being right next to her. To have the elegant beauty look her up and down with _deliberate_ heat.

Then that elegant beauty spoke, and Nicole almost wished she hadn’t as she was trying to gain her composure back still. 

“You’re working, hmm? In a place like this?” came that sweet as honey, but sultry voice next to her. 

Suddenly the music wasn’t so loud, Nicole was hearing a different kind. 

Definitely wasn’t prepared for it.

Nicole made her first mistake, she turned to look at her again. 

The expression wasn’t too different, it was still self-satisfied, all knowing, and heated. But this time her bottom lip was tucked in between her teeth, and Nicole almost fell over. She gripped the bar instead. 

_How in the world is she affecting me like this?_

“Um, yeah” Nicole said uselessly. 

_Real smooth._

“And what profession would have you out here, looking like _that_ on a Saturday night, drinking water?”

Nicole looked down at her own outfit, confused. She wasn't wearing anything special, just her signature leather jacket, white shirt and jeans, cropped hair finger combed and careless. It was all practicality, not seduction. Though Waverly must have thought otherwise with the gaze she was giving her. 

"Um… I'm looking for someone" Nicole finally answered. She took a long gulp of water, swearing at herself for seeming so dull. 

The vampire's smirk stretched to a grin, a cat about to reach the cream, "oh? Are you a bounty hunter or something?" Waverly adjusted in her seat, scooting closer to Nicole. It was only a couple of inches, but the change had her heart skip. 

"Or something," Nicole responded. Not the wittiest answer, but disclosing what she was truly there for could put others at risk. She needed Waverly alone first. 

“Sounds rather _dangerous_ ,” the vampire purred, scooting closer again. “How interesting”

They were mere inches away now, and Nicole could take in the tempting floral scent coming from the very interested and deadly vampire. Her mouth went dry. 

“Have you been successful?” Waverly chirped. 

Nicole shrugged, faking nonchalance, “somewhat”

Apparently that was the correct word to say to her, since Waverly scooted closer, and ran a slow, purposeful hand up Nicole's arm that was leaning on the bar.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Waverly asked, tilting her head. 

Nicole took another drink of water, scanning the crowd to look at anywhere _but_ Waverly, “when I need to”

"Well I think…” Waverly played with the wrinkles in Nicole’s leather jacket, “since you are successful, you should let go for a bit. You need to loosen up anyways.”

"What?!" Nicole pulled her arm back from Waverly's touch, "I'm _loose!_ I'm super loose. Loose as a goose" she defended rather weakly. 

Waverly's amused brow raised a little, biting the corner of her lip to suppress a laugh. Nicole stared at the action. 

_Why is biting a lip so fucking sexy?!_

Nicole tried her best to keep cool, but the far too knowing vampire let her lip loose slowly… _achingly_. The teeth scraped the skin, leaving little white lines. 

She really wanted to bite that lip. 

\-----------------------------

Waverly watched Nicole’s eyes darken and lips part with her little tease. Turning the girl on was taking a surprising lack of effort, and she’s not even glamouring her. 

Not that she _would_. Waverly likes her meals to be earned. She doesn’t _cheat_.

Though the moment ended too quick, Nicole shook herself out of the little trance she was in, and the hardened facade returned. She suppressed the need to roll her eyes at the unnecessary resilience this mysterious but sexy woman was determined to have. 

But Waverly wasn’t going to give up so easily. 

Her scent and her presence, though it may be slightly standoffish, was something she found her senses _craving_ like no other meal before. She was absolutely determined to get closer. 

So she continued her tease, “you are as _tight_ as they come” she put her chin on a cupped palm, elbow on the bar, “I can see your tensed shoulders, even through that _fitting_ leather jacket you wear” her eyes raked up and down again, blatant appreciative glances. 

The redhead deepened her frown, taking a spiteful sip from her water as if that were some sort of a rebuttal, thinking the glass would hide the glorious blush on her cheeks. 

And _that_ , to the redhead's expense, is what made Waverly gather an idea. 

Waverly grabbed the woman's free hand, and tugged her to where she was in her own personal space, barely leaving her any time to react before she whispered in her ear. 

"Come dance with me" Waverly ordered. 

The redhead's eyes widened, "I-I don't…"

She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Waverly looked at her with stern determination. 

"Tonight, you do." 

Waverly smirked before slapping some bills down on the bar, more than enough to pay for her drink and tip. She pulled the wide-eyed woman into the crowd of moving, heated bodies. The air was thick with arousal as the people around them held their respective partners close. 

This will be fun. 

\--------------------------

Every single alarm bell was buzzing annoyingly in Nicole’s head. Her mind screamed to rip her hand away, to refuse the direction they were heading. Who knows what this vampire had planned. 

But there was this smaller part that was making her follow, against all reason. 

Though, Nicole could play her game for a while, then get her alone to strike. 

A sound plan. A viable plan. 

She could do this. 

They reached the middle of the dance floor, the other patrons created a close but respectable distance, unsuspecting of the amount of danger they were in. Nicole was tall, but the crowd still created a wall around them. She was unable to locate the nearest exits, bathrooms, or barely even the bar. 

Just before panic was setting in, Waverly brought a cool hand to her cheek, softly guiding her to look at her. Nicole was unsure whether the gesture really was successful at that, but she could see Waverly’s lips moving. The music was quite loud and thumping, the typical _unce unce_ one would expect. 

Instead she could make out the order she was muttering, "relax."

And somehow, she did. Her shoulders slumped, but she kept an eye on the vampire in front of her. 

Waverly smiled softly at that, a little victory, but then her eyes sparkled in mischief as an idea just came to her. She quickly looked behind Nicole, and her eyes shifted from the striking hazel to _purple_.

_Shit._

_She’s about to glamour me._

But she wasn’t looking at Nicole. So she followed the direction of her gaze, turning her head to see the DJ on the stage, eyes glowing with the same shade of purple. Nicole’s stomach dropped in fear. Suddenly the music stopped.

At a club that was packed with people. 

But, no one made any sounds of protest, instead they were all still as trees.

The glamoured DJ put on a new tune, one that was much slower and intimate that started with a repetitive soft bass and drum tune. The guitar came then strings, sort of like a romantic Bond theme. 

It was rather… intimate sounding. 

Nicole looked around again, noting how the patrons in the room weren’t upset by the tune change, rather they began their slow dance as if they were programmed to. 

She finally looked back at Waverly, who had the biggest smile spread across her face, a victorious, scheming one. 

“Did you-?” Nicole began, but Waverly quickly put a finger over her questioning lips. 

“Shh,” she said, the hazel in her eyes returned, as well as the look of ravenous hunger, “just enjoy”

She then grabbed Nicole’s hands and placed them firmly on her hips before sliding her own up to wrap around her neck. Waverly pulled her close, inches apart now, and Nicole gulped.

Waverly started to move to the beat, and Nicole had no other choice but to follow along. 

The lyrics began. 

_Feel the vibe, Feel the terror, Feel the pain, It's driving me insane._

_I can't fake, For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane?_

The singer had a beautiful voice, one of longing with a subtle desperation in it. It was somehow fitting. Their bodies were close, Waverly’s hands unclasped around her neck and left longing trails down on skin. Her finger pressed slightly where the vein was, feeling it jump as Nicole let out a little gasp. 

_Trouble is my middle name, But in the end I'm not too bad_

_Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you?_

Their feet moved together unconsciously. Waverly had a little more sway to her hips compared to Nicole’s hesitant and frigid moves, but she still followed. 

_Mad about you,_

_Mad_

Their eyes stayed connected, having a conversation with just a stare. They knew who each other were, they knew what they were here to do, yet they kept the facade, kept the dance. 

Waverly kept her finger on her neck, feeling that vein jump to match the escalating beat of Nicole’s heart. The hunter felt threatened by it initially, knowing the vampire was most likely surveying her meal, before sinking in. 

Though the gesture seemed rather intimate with the way Waverly was looking at her, almost reverently. Especially when their shared gaze broke when the vampire stole a quick glance at her parted lips. 

That other part of her wanted her to close the gap, and see what the vampire really tasted like. 

She quickly shook those thoughts away. 

_Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning?_

_Or just a dark blue land mine that will explode without a decent warning?_

Nicole was frozen almost, her hands on Waverly’s hips were unmoving. If she were to play Waverly’s game, staying frigid and anxious won’t work. If she wanted to get her alone, she needed to flirt back. 

So her hands roamed a little. Only to the small of her back to pull her closer. 

That was definitely the right move, as Waverly let out a happy sigh, and the grip tightened on the collar of her leather jacket, as the vampire was doing an exploration of her own. Waverly bit her lip, and Nicole found that urge to bite it herself returning. 

_Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed,_

_Into never seen passion, never seen passion, That is why I am so mad about you_

Waverly swiftly took a step back, taking one of Nicole’s hands and doing a delicate spin, holding her hand above her head, still swaying to the beat. The playfulness in her expression had Nicole returning the smile without restraint. 

In all honesty, she looked quite beautiful doing it. 

_Mad about you,_

_Mad_

When it came time for her return, Waverly didn’t face her. Instead she turned around, and put her backside flush against her. Nicole’s hands instinctively returned to her hips, though this time it wasn’t hesitant. She pulled her _in_ with a light grip. Waverly leaned her head back on Nicole’s shoulder. 

_Trouble is your middle name, but at the end you're not too bad_

_Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you?_

A cool hand took one of hers, and started to guide _down._

_Mad about you_

Past her skirt, down to her thigh, going _in._

_Mad about you_

Nicole bit her lip hard, her own heart fluttering, feeling blood rush right down between her thighs. She was inches from Waverly's core, guided by her hand. 

The alarm bells that screamed at her before were dead and quiet, she surrendered to the pull of the woman in front of her. A part of her was relieved. 

_Mad about you_

Waverly reached behind her, trailing her fingers through red strands to guide her head down, right in the crook of her neck. 

_Mad about you_

The skin there was far too tempting, already damp with the sweat that formed with the heat of the room. Acting on instinct, Nicole placed an open mouthed kiss there, tasting the salt of it. She could _feel_ Waverly’s whimper. 

Though it would seem Waverly refused to be outdone. She grinded her backside harder against Nicole, giving her a sensation that had her gasping in between kisses on her neck. 

She could feel Waverly’s smirk, too. Especially when her ass rubs something _extra_ attached to her. 

_Give me all your true pain and I'll translate it in your bed,_

_Into never seen passion, that is why I am so mad about you_

The hand on her thigh was guided further up, hiking up the skirt a little. 

And _fuck_ Nicole wanted nothing more than to feel that slick heat for the first time… 

_Mad about you_

Waverly's hand in her hair tugged, pulling Nicole off her neck, then twisted around in her embrace, arms looping around her neck again, this time they were closer, foreheads touching. 

_Mad about you_

Waverly leaned in, eyes firmly on Nicole's dry lips. She poked her tongue to wet them quickly, anticipating their lips to meet. Any hesitance that plagued her mind before with implications of her being a vampire, her being a hunter were gone. Her mind was fogged by the close proximity, the sheer _want._

She leaned in. 

_Mad about you_

Their lips only grazed. It didn’t matter that Nicole was chasing for them to meet further, Waverly pulled back just slightly, giving her the most delicious and agonizing tease. She felt a ghost of a breath on her lips, that travelled along her jaw. Nicole’s breath caught, her eyes fluttering closed. 

They were no longer dancing.

_Mad about you_

Those torturous lips found their destination on Nicole’s earlobe, taking in the skin before whispering to her. 

“See you around, Miss Haught”

_Mad about…_

Nicole’s eyes shot open, and Waverly was no longer there.

Like she was being pulled out of water, details of the world around them started to return to her senses. The music returned to it’s pumping pop music. The people around her seemed to have shook off their daze and continued like nothing had just happened. 

Then an unsettling feeling settled in her chest. 

_Miss Haught._

Nicole never told Waverly her name. 

She _knows._

The _vampire_ knows who she is, and she just got away. 

“Shit!” Nicole shouted, startling some of the people around her. She quickly shoved some patrons out of the way, trying to clear a path. She stood on her toes, trying to find a hint of brunette hair and hazel eyes. 

Nothing. 

She checked the bathrooms, no sign. 

_Shit._

How could she have been so stupid?!

Now the vampire was loose, aware of her intent.

And she got _away._

She busted through the front door of the club, searching. The streets and sidewalks were empty. Nothing. 

“Fuck” she cursed under her breath. 

\--------------------------------

Of course Waverly knew who she was from the beginning. She is a careful and calculated vampire, she knows that eventually a hunter will come knocking in her territory. 

That’s just how life was for a creature of the night. 

But _this_ hunter…

Why did she have to be so attractive?

Waverly’s resolve broke as soon as that stupidly intoxicating vanilla scent hit her. All sense of care and self preservation left for the hills when Nicole’s hands roamed her hips, and warm lips pressing softly on her neck. 

Perhaps this hunter will truly be her undoing. 

But that doesn’t mean she can’t have a little fun first. 

Waverly listened intently from the rooftop of the club, knowing _she_ will be hot in the pursuit once she gained her bearings. 

She grinned in victory when she heard the clunky combat boots the hunter wore hit the pavement of the alleyway in between buildings. 

Ready to spring her trap. 

\--------------------------

Nicole heard her laugh when she first entered the alleyway. It echoed along the brick walls like some cheesy horror film. She whipped her head around in search of the source, finding no one there. She ventured further in, not wanting to call out her name just yet to make her presence known. 

Though it wouldn’t matter, the vampire had sensed her long before she could. 

Nicole had made her second mistake of the evening, following the voice in a somewhat private alleyway. Her curse was muffled by the cool hand now covering her mouth to keep her from shouting out. Her back hit the brick wall soon after, her arms held above her head. 

She breathed heavily through her nose, her stomach dropped. 

Waverly Earp had her trapped against the wall with a sinister chuckle and mischief in her eyes. 

“Do you always follow pretty girls into alleyways?” Waverly asked lowly, a smirk reappearing. 

Nicole could only grunt in response, an annoyed one with a slight roll of her eyes, then scowled at her, showing her displeasure of being quieted, but she didn’t put up a struggle. She knew better. 

Vampires _loved_ a struggle. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t _immediately_ know who you are when you strutted your way into that club? You stuck out like a sore thumb, Miss Haught” Waverly chuckled darkly. 

After a pause of Waverly surveying her prey, she finally asked, “if I remove my hand, are you going to make a fuss?”

Nicole actually thought about that. She could make a scene, but what good would it do? The notorious Nicole Haught begging for help? Endangering some other ignorant soul to their timely death?

So as best she could, Nicole shook her head. 

“Good girl” Waverly purred, and Nicole shamefully shivered. 

Once the hand left her lips, Nicole licked them to return the moisture that was taken away. Waverly still held her hands above her head. With their height difference, Waverly could only have them just inches above her head, but the grip was as strong as steel with her supernatural strength. It didn’t matter how much Nicole would struggle. She was outmatched. 

“I don’t smell any silver on you, you don’t have your bulky crossbow, _obviously_ ” she observed, then Waverly gasped mockingly, “did you come on a hunt _unarmed,_ Miss Haught?” her cheshire grin was almost sickening. 

What was _more_ sickening was the way Nicole bit her lip at the little pet name, feeling a little more snared in Waverly’s web. 

And unfortunately, it seemed Nicole couldn’t find a defense as to why she came into hunt an undead creature _unarmed_. 

Why did she?

Surely there was a reasonable explanation for this, but before she could even formulate one, Waverly’s other hand was on her again, right on the skin that was exposed from Nicole’s shirt riding up. It was only featherlight, gentle gazes, but the tease just had heat pooling in between her legs. 

“But you know what I _can_ smell on you, Miss Haught?”

Nicole gulped, her face flushing with embarrassment. 

Though Waverly was insistent on torturing her, she leaned in, lips close to her neck. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. 

“How much you want me, and that you’re _definitely_ hiding something in those jeans” she finished before wrapping her lips around Nicole’s pulse point. That hand on her stomach played with the seem of her pants. 

_”Fuck,”_ Nicole pathetically whimpered. She cleared her throat, trying to find some sort of composure, “I- I don’t”

Waverly’s laugh sounded too sweet for one with intentions such as hers. She left Nicole’s neck to look at her again, the hazel in her eyes began to pale. 

“You seem to forget who you are hunting, Miss Haught. I know just how my touches are affecting you. Every skip of your heart, every gasp, every drop that falls down your inner thigh…” she trailed off, eyes focusing on her neck. Her eyes went to a shimmering gray, “how your blood is _calling_ to me, begging for me” she growled in desperate hunger.

And before Nicole could even create a stream of words to protest, or find a weak point to break free of her trap, Waverly’s attitude changed back to the teasing sultry dance. 

“Tell you what,” she said deep and sultry, “I help you get rid of your little _problem_ , and then you let me go.” Waverly eyed her neck, placing a finger there again, “maybe even let me nibble on you a little”

Nicole squirms at that, the implications. 

But the way her breath catches, how she feels her own desire deepen at the thought, betrays the scowl she throws at Waverly. In reality that's all she wants. To be fucked so thoroughly, to have her fangs pierce so deep, taking as much as she needed-

“Absolutely not” Nicole finally spoke, voice in a form of shaky growl. Though her strength to resist was quickly dwindling. 

Waverly giggled at her, triumphant and gloating, “no?” she trailed that tempting finger down Nicole’s torso, back to the seem of her jeans, playing with the button. “Then why is it if I put my hand down your pants, and _touched_ you, my fingers would be soaked?” 

Nicole groaned, desperately trying to fight off the way shivers were travelling straight down in between her thighs. She _wanted_ that, but there was still that inch of hesitation. They _shouldn’t_. 

But that hazed, lust filled brain was laying out the excuses of why they _should._

She stood there, whining and whimpering with confliction, and Waverly watched it all play out. 

And Waverly, one willing to break character to make sure she was okay, asked a simple one worded question, one that was discussed before, “color?”

The predatory gaze she once wore softened, now slight hesitation and concern on her brow. 

Nicole quit her squirming immediately, a soft smile spread, one that is rarely shown among others, and answers with one word, “green”

_Keep going._

Waverly visibly relaxed, and the character returned, now more confident in her torment of Nicole’s pride. That hand _finally_ reached home, sliding down over the bulge that has been donning her jeans all night. 

Nicole whispered curses into the cool air, especially when Waverly squeezed and pressed _in_ , pressing the toy against her clit. She really hoped nobody would turn the corner of the alleyway, catching her in such a helpless position. 

"Face it, Miss Haught, you want me. You want _this_ " Waverly squeezed again, causing Nicole to buck and whine. 

She does, she absolutely does. 

Waverly, sensing her realization, leaned in close, lips a short distance away. Clearly not done with a tortuous tease. 

"Say it" she whispered. 

"Wh-what?" Nicole stuttered, fighting the pull to close the distance.

"Say you want me" Waverly held firm.

"I…" Nicole began, but her brain short circuited immediately as Waverly trailed her lips down her neck, peppering small but longing kisses there. She let out a soft moan, her hips following the hand that was teasing the bulge between her legs. "Fuck"

"Say it, Nicole" Waverly repeated, however her tone changed. It was more of a plea than a demand. 

Their eyes met, and the last bit of Nicole's resistance crumbled away. Her pupils were blown, with such desperation, yet reluctance. The way she was slightly panting, her own resolve was crumbling, showing Nicole that Waverly wanted her as much as she did.

Though it did give Nicole some sadistic pleasure to make Waverly wait for it a little. 

Once the movements stopped on her crotch, that was when she decided to break. 

"I _want_ you. _God_ Waverly-”

She was cut off by crushing lips. Her body _sang_ with absolute relief and satisfaction. Though their kisses were different. They were selfish and filthy compared to the grounding, supportive kisses they normally share. Their lips that normally caressed, poured love and reassurance, turned into spiteful nips and lustful gliding of tongues. 

Nicole felt the hand holding her wrists above her head finally give, letting her arms drop. Not breaking the kiss, she allowed her arms to wiggle a little to get the blood flowing back in them before promptly gripping Waverly’s hips and switching their position. Waverly’s back made contact with the brick wall, and she broke the kiss to let out a pleased groan. Nicole was satisfied she could even the playing field a little. 

One hand that was on her hip trailed down, cupping her thigh and raising it to her own hip. Nicole bit and sucked on Waverly’s neck, gripping her possessively. The new angle allowed her to grind herself into Waverly, demonstrating just what was in store for the vampire. She was rewarded with Waverly’s leg wrapped around her hip, pulling her _in_ , and a fierce grip on the back of her jacket. 

Nicole moaned against her neck, reveling in the fact that Waverly was clinging to her like she was, showing a hint of desperation when she was so unaffected earlier. She wanted to see how badly Waverly wanted her, by skating that hand that cupped under her thigh further in, expecting to touch silky fabric but finding…

Pure, heated arousal. Just that. 

Waverly apparently decided to skip the underwear that evening, and the thought that _she_ , in a blatant possessive feeling, was the one who would discover it had her hips twitching in need.

And she was so _wet._

She was about to delve her fingers further in, but firm hands pushed her off slightly. Her hand let go of Waverly’s thigh, and her leg dropped. Waverly gripped the front of her jacket, and a split second of their eyes confirmed that this wasn’t a move of rejection. 

Because of Waverly’s _eyes_ , how the hunger in them somehow deepened. Then she felt a _push_. The force of it, mixed with the element of surprise had Nicole straight on the path of falling on her ass, right on the concrete. She preemptively winced at the phantom impact, until she landed on something… soft? She even bounced a little. 

“Wh-” 

Nicole was cut off again by Waverly straddling her, kissing her again with the same desperation and desire as before. Waverly's hair blocked her view, so she decided to feel around with her hands. She felt… a comforter, starchy and foreign. Vague cleaner smells also wafted in, perhaps a little stuffy. 

Her mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to fight off the disorientation of moving locations, but also having a very determined Waverly on top of her, pushing all the buttons to make her gasp and whimper. Grinding her hips down deliberately over the bulge in her jeans. 

Nicole pulled off her boots with her feet, hitting the floor with a slight _thunk_. Waverly broke the kiss to sit up and pull her flowery top off. She was wearing a lacy black bra, but Nicole only had a second to react before she reached behind and popped it right off. Once she flicked it somewhere in the room, her lips returned with somehow more feverish desire than before. Nicole felt like she was suffocating pleasantly in it. 

Her own clothes felt restricting, clinging to her skin with the amount of sweat had it feeling stuck to her skin. So she flipped the needy vampire over, settling in between her thighs.

\----------------------------

Waverly initially snarled at her, upper lip curling at the notion of being denied control. It stopped as soon as she saw Nicole start to peel that infernal leather jacket off her shoulders. The movements were quick and practiced, but Waverly couldn’t help but lick her lips at the impromptu strip tease. 

Though Waverly wasn’t at all patient. Nicole was taking her sweet time with her white T-shirt, so she decided to take it in her own terms. She reached for whatever fabric she could find with both hands, and _pulled_ them apart, resulting in a satisfying rip down the middle. 

The hunter barely even reacted to it, like it was expected. Instead she just shed the fragments off and pulled off her sports bra over her head. She was a panting, sweaty mess, her red hair sticking to her forehead. To which she ran her fingers through it to push it back. Normally that simple action from another human would pay her no mind, but the way her muscles in her stomach flexed, how beads of sweat were forming on her brow and chest, and how Nicole’s overheated skin was flushed all the way down to her chest. Waverly’s insides _clenched_ with how such a powerful and beautiful woman was affected as much as she was. 

All hers. 

_”Damn”_ Waverly let out. 

Nicole managed to smirk a little before returning her lips to Waverly’s. Their naked, sweat caked skin finally met, and Waverly felt the waves of desire consume her completely. She felt Nicole’s stiff nipples graze along her skin, as her hips ground instinctively into her. Waverly pulled her in, one hand on her lower back and one cupping the back of her neck, keeping their lips locked together. 

Nicole’s heat on her, feeling the pulse race on her palm, inhaling the deep, thick smell of arousal in the air, it made Waverly feel _alive_ somehow. She needed _more_. 

And the hunter must have felt the same sense of urgency, because those lips began to venture south. She gripped the sheets, shifting her weight to start a descent down to the slick heat that was in between her thighs. Though the contrast of the warm mouth leaving a trail of desire on her cooler skin was pleasurable, this wasn’t about her. 

She used that hand that was cupping Nicole’s neck and moved it down to her chin, stopping her kisses and nips that were already down to her chest. The vampire directed her half lidded gaze to meet with her own with a finger under her chin. It was a half lidded, pupil dilated gaze that quickly turned into a pleading one. She was disappointed at the interruption. 

The hunter _wanted_ to touch her.

And she almost let her, with how borderline desperate she looked. 

But this wasn’t about Waverly. 

She dragged that finger lower on to her chest, pushing away only slightly in a gentle suggestion of direction. Nicole was quick to follow, a worried and questioning frown on her brow. Rather than addressing it, Waverly quickly flipped the two over, with a little more force than necessary. The bed caught most of the impact. 

That frown changed quickly to mild surprise, then _lust._

Interesting. 

It seems the hunter really enjoys a little manhandling. 

She tapped her nose playfully, "this is for _you_. You don't get to please me until I say you can"

A raised brow, “is that so?” Nicole replied. Surprisingly smooth with how her heart is racing. 

“Absolutely. You’re _mine_ now, Miss Haught”

A gulp. 

Waverly trailed that finger down, and began unfastening Nicole’s belt. 

\-----------------------------

_There’s no way she isn’t glamoring me, right?_

Nicole just laid there, watching the vampire work on her jeans, transfixed by the reverent hunger in her eyes. She pulled down the zipper, then grasped the ends, motioning her to lift her hips. 

And Nicole did without opposition, dumbfounded with just how willing she was. 

Waverly quickly got rid of her skirt, then took an appreciative journey with her eyes, sizing her up then stopping at Nicole’s black boxer briefs with a considerable bulge there. Nicole felt scrutinized, ready to hide it away in embarrassment until Waverly crawled up the bed slowly, shoulders flexing. She was almost catlike, sizing up her captured prey. 

Their lips were inches close again, and Nicole tried to follow, but Waverly pulled back just in time, showing who really was in charge. 

She instead brought Nicole’s arms above her head, but delicately this time. Nicole stared at her, wide eyed, unsure whether to feel fearful or excited. Waverly looked back, hazel eyes intense and demanding.

The vampire whispered, “keep them up here, Miss Haught, or else I’d have to restrain you” against her lips. 

Nicole felt an odd compelling feeling to say “yes ma’am” to her, but she settled with a breathless nod, trying to hold on to what little control she had left. 

Waverly smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips, to which Nicole returned. 

“Good girl”

Nicole whined and bucked her hips. What is she doing to her?

The vampire moved her way down, teasing her lips and teeth down her jaw, then down to her neck. Nicole tensed when she felt Waverly take the skin above her pulsepoint in between her teeth. It was a light nip, but the intention was clear. 

It was a promise that those teeth will be sinking in the skin soon. 

And Nicole didn’t feel anything but nervous anticipation. She _wanted_ that. 

Why was she so okay with that?

“You’re definitely glamoring me” Nicole muttered to the ceiling. 

That gave Waverly pause. She unlatched the skin and propped herself on an elbow, “is that what you really think?” Waverly traced circles in the middle of Nicole’s chest. 

“Yes?” Nicole frowned, “I… I actually don’t know”

Waverly smirked, “do you feel an aching need to serve me? Bend to my every will, even if that means hurting yourself?”

“... No”

“Well then, Miss Haught, I am afraid you are 100% competent, and attracted to me” Waverly teased, but then turned serious, “just know I will not hurt you, and you can say no at any time”

Nicole’s expression hardened, “how do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t, but…” she reached above Nicole’s head to grab one of her hands, and brought it in between her own legs. Nicole gasped once her fingers touched the arousal there, “just know you and I both want the same thing” she finished a little breathlessly. 

Because those fingers started to _move,_ to explore. Circling around her clit and venturing down. 

Nicole eyed the reaction hungrily, “do we?” she asked, voice deepened with arousal. Her middle finger teasing Waverly’s entrance. 

The vampire did her best to keep composure, “I’d say you’ve been wanting to fuck me with that cock you’re wearing, ever since you first laid eyes on me”

\---------------------

Nicole was getting a little too adventurous with her fingers, already slipping her middle finger in.

"And if I did?" Nicole asked, voice gravelly.

She curled her finger slightly, making the vampire groan. Her hips twitched, allowing herself the greedy instinct to follow that pressure. 

If only for a moment. 

"I'd say…" Waverly reached down, pulling that questing finger out of her and brought it to Nicole's lips. Nicole parted her lips for it, whimpering at the taste, "If you're a good girl, you can get just that"

The hunter whimpered, taking her finger further in, cheeks hollowing out. Waverly shivered, biting her lip as Nicole swirled her tongue around the digit. The warmth of the hunter's mouth had her desperate to feel it other places. 

Later. 

She pulled Nicole's finger from her mouth, and returned it above her head. 

"Are you going to be good for me?" 

Nicole nodded, looking at her like she was the center of the universe, "yes ma'am" 

"Good" Waverly replied, then began her descent, full of mischief. 

She left kisses and bites on overheated skin, down Nicole's collarbone, to her chest, taking a nipple in her mouth and swirling with her tongue. Nicole writhed beneath her with the tease. It was meant to be quick, but that didn't mean Waverly couldn't divulge a little, loving the taste of her skin. 

Once she reached her abs, her tongue traced the outline. Waverly heard the sheets crinkle from Nicole's grip. 

"Fuck" the hunter cursed. 

Waverly reached her boxers, ones that were specific for packing, and pulled the dildo out. Nicole watched her, wide eyed and breaths ragged. 

She lowered herself, hand wrapped around the silicone member.

"Don't come" the vampire ordered before closing the distance. 

\-------------------------

"Wh- ohh" Nicole started then moaned as Waverly's lips wrapped around the tip. 

Waverly sank down, eyes on Nicole as she took the cock in her throat. There was little stimulation, she couldn't feel the tight warmth of her mouth, but the visual was enough to have her heart drop in desperate arousal. 

“This shouldn’t be hot” Nicole mumbled to herself, then almost facepalmed with expressing her thoughts aloud. 

Those hazel eyes were giving her an unbreaking and commanding gaze as she slid up and down slowly. The hand that was at the base cupped her sex through the fabric, following the movements of her mouth. She applied pressure on her clit when she sank down. 

_This vixen is going to kill me with just her mouth,_ Nicole thought. 

She moaned through the teeth that were threatening to break the skin on her bottom lip. It was delicious agony, finally being touched there, but it was too slow, not enough to reach that peak. 

Waverly, whose desire seemed to be only to torture the hunter, _sped up_ to purposeful strokes and licks. The hand there followed, and Nicole threw her head back, gripping the sheets above with a white knuckle grip, desperate to _touch_. Her skin felt even more flushed, her insides coiled tighter, ready to spring loose if Waverly kept the pace.

“Fuck!” she cried out.

Nicole was almost contempt with ignoring the order not to come, but feared the consequence of doing so more. She hoped Waverly could sense her orgasm rapidly approaching, because Nicole didn’t know how to form words that well at the moment. 

Fortunately, yet _unfortunately_ , Waverly did. She removed her hand, and slid back up the cock with a slight pop. Nicole was heaving, trembling slightly with the refusal of her orgasm, but was left speechless as Waverly crawled back up her again. Those deadly eyes unwavering. 

Once she reached her, with Waverly’s sex straddling the base of the cock, she smiled appreciatively and whispered, “you did so good, Miss Haught” 

Nicole whimpered, feeling a little less shame for loving the praise as her desperation increased. 

Waverly just smirked above her, hands on either side of her head, her sex grinding against the toy, giving Nicole slight friction again. “Would you like your reward now?”

Nicole let out another needy noise before replying, “yes, please”

Waverly’s smirk grew wider, smug about having Nicole so desperate to have her say “please”, no doubt. The hunter will worry about that later, because Waverly started to move. She raised up a little, then used one hand to guide the silicone member to her entrance. 

Nicole watched, entranced as she lowered herself down, seeing the vampire’s eyes flutter shut, allowing herself to feel it before she continued her tease. Once their hips were flush together, Waverly started to move. Sighing softly once she hit the base again.

The vampire moved like a goddess above her, running a hand through her hair, the other on Nicole’s chest for balance. Nicole itched desperately to touch her, to guide her hips, and explore the cool skin. She felt her mouth go dry when Waverly bit her lip to stifle the sounds of her pleasure. 

“ _Yes_ ” Waverly breathed, hitting a particular spot. 

Nicole felt that need to touch ignite, as she watched Waverly pleasure herself above her. The hand on her chest moved upward, cupping her neck with her thumb and forefinger on her pulse points, not yet applying pressure. She gasped and craned her chin upward, giving the vampire better access, silently hoping she would squeeze, too prideful to ask for it. 

She clutched the sheets tighter instead, gritting her teeth to fight off the building tension in her gut. 

Waverly cursed above her, hunching over as she hit that spot again. She gripped the sheets beside Nicole, as her own ministrations went erratic. 

Waverly was _close._

“T-touch me” the vampire moaned, looking at Nicole pleadingly. 

_Thank god_ Nicole almost let out, but Waverly’s grip on her neck tightening had her groaning instead. It wasn’t enough to bruise, or cut off air, just enough to have her clit _pulse._ How was it Waverly knew all of her weak spots?

Then she remembered her newly gained permission. She quickly snapped out of it, and reached straight for Waverly’s thighs, sliding up to her hips. Nicole cursed once she was _finally_ able to touch the smooth skin. She gripped Waverly there, giving her a little more force with each thrust. 

The vampire cried out, “ _fuck_ Nicole, yes!” and slammed down with more vigor, chasing that release. Nicole felt her own approach, but not as quickly. 

She wanted Waverly to break first, taking a small victory in having that little piece of control. Nicole moved one of her hands to circle Waverly’s clit, the sensation needed to send her curling forward and cry out her name. She fisted the sheets, as her hips jerked, riding out the waves of her orgasm, tightening the hold on Nicole’s neck, making it harder to breathe. 

Then she collapsed forward, landing on Nicole’s chest taking in gasps of unnecessary air, letting go. Nicole was desperately close to her own climax, her sex pulsing around the seat of the strap on, but she wanted to allow Waverly to recoup for a second before they continued. She trailed her fingertips along Waverly’s back, biting her lip to suppress the need to keep thrusting into her. She felt the ghost of Waverly’s hold on her neck. 

The vampire made a quick recovery, now leaving slow, wet kisses along Nicole’s chest. She looked back up at her, the embers of her desire were clear in her eyes, starting a full fledged fire in Nicole. She flipped Waverly over on her back, enjoying the surprised and delighted squeal she earned, but only for a moment. 

She needed Waverly, she needed to _take._

Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck, accepting the change in position. Nicole returned her grip on Waverly’s hips, pulled out just slightly, then slammed back in. The vampire threw her head back against the pillows, groaning her approval. 

Nicole kept going, now able to go at the pace _she_ wanted, which was brutal, quick selfish strokes. Not that the vampire had any qualms about it. Her swollen, pulsing clit had the perfect friction against the seat of the strap. Their skin met with such force, the sounds of the slaps echoed among the room. 

“ _Yes_ , baby take what you need” Waverly gasped, her nails raked down Nicole’s back, breaking skin. Nicole’s thrusts stuttered from the pain and the pleasure. 

Nicole was reaching her peak quickly, not just from the stimulation, but seeing the vampire wrecked below her, sweat soaked hair sticking to her forehead, and just _taking_ it. 

But Nicole's greed won over. She needed Waverly to come again. 

"Rub your clit for me," Nicole ordered with husk, "I want you to come on my cock again, little vampire"

Waverly complied, circling it rapidly. She cried out, bowing her back with sweet relief. The touch was enough to have that tightly packed coil spring into her release. 

"Yes! Fuck me! Hunter, _fuck_ me!" Waverly screamed, lost in her own ecstasy. 

Her pussy clenched around her, making it harder to thrust, but Nicole powered through. The added resistance gave her even more stimulation, enough for her to reach that point. 

But before she did, she had one more order to give. 

"Do it" the hunter growled. 

Thankfully she didn't need to explain what that meant. The vampire below her stiffened, eyes immediately shifting to gray. Nicole only blinked before she was pushed off, a loud thunderous roar erupted as needle point fangs finally sank in, one hand holding her in place by her hair. It was at that very moment Nicole finally let go of all that buildup, the air knocking out of her with the intensity of it.

She fisted the vampire’s hair, keeping her there with a white knuckle grip, contrary to her quivering body. Nicole felt the waves of her orgasm clash so violently all over, she was lucky that Waverly had supernatural strength to keep her still, unable to damage anything. Waverly growled against her skin, taking in deep gulps of Nicole’s life force. Her hips ground into her reflexively, helping Nicole come down from the Earth shattering climax she just experienced. 

Nicole didn’t know how much time had passed, and didn’t realize her eyes were closed until she felt Waverly finish closing her wounds with her tongue and then rising up to meet her eyes. She blinked open, a lazy, blissed smile spread across her face at the angelic sight that was Waverly Earp, baked in the moonlight that leaked through the blinds. There was a drop of missed blood flowing down her chin, and Nicole promptly wiped it with her thumb. She moved it to Waverly’s lips, who gladly took the offering. 

“Hey, beautiful” Nicole finally spoke, voice cracked and wrecked from overuse. 

Waverly let go of her thumb with a pop, completely clean, “hey back,” she grinned, then turned to slight concern, “how are you feeling?”

“Ah-mazing” Nicole giggled, stretching her arms above her head in a slightly dramatic stretch. 

“Good,” Waverly relaxed, “I’ll get the bath going” she announced, but stopped when Nicole gripped her thigh and puckered her lips, a silent request for a kiss before retreating. 

Waverly just chuckled at her, and fulfilled her request, giving her a sweet, brief kiss on the lips before getting up. Nicole could taste the remnants of blood there, but it didn’t freak her out or disgust her. Quite the contrary, in a weird comforting way. She was able to give Waverly nourishment that no other could, in an intimate ritual only they could do. The taste was just a reminder. 

She stretched again, smiling to herself as she ran through the details of the night in her mind. Nicole’s eyes drifted, listening to the puttering of Waverly in the bathroom, the sound of the water filling the tub. 

\--------------------------------

After a while, Nicole finally managed to rouse herself from sleep and slip in the tub with Waverly behind her. The claw footed tub was big, but still not enough to fully submerge Nicole’s tall frame inside, so she had to compromise with her feet propped on the edge of it. There wasn’t much conversation, just relaxed breathing, clinks of their glasses, the _plops_ of water falling back into the tub, and the steady thrum of Nicole’s heart. 

Nicole had her head back against Waverly’s shoulder, eyes closed as she was continuing her descent into normal thinking. This was a normal affair after they would do their scenes, Waverly wanted to make sure Nicole had a clear mind before they would get into the discussion part of their aftercare. With the intensity of the scene, it was taking a little longer than normal, but Waverly had no complaints. She was taking great pleasure in pampering the taller woman, occasionally cupping some of the water and spreading it along Nicole’s exposed shoulders and forehead, keeping her warm. That would reward her with a happy hum. 

Waverly sipped on some champagne, though the effects of alcohol don’t work on her, it was more of a formality for such an occasion. Nicole was sipping orange juice out of a champagne flute, keeping up sort of an appearance as well, since alcohol wasn’t a good idea after giving blood. 

“Love you” Waverly whispered against her hair. 

“L’ve ‘ou too” Nicole mumbled. 

Waverly smiled at that. They played different people tonight, in a different town, but at the end of the day, they were still them, still in love, and safe. 

Waverly had thought long and hard one day, thinking about a lot of “what-ifs” between the two. Like what if Waverly was the typical vampire, and if Nicole had never changed? How would they meet? React?

It quickly went heated as they described a scenario, a fantasy. Then one day, Nicole unprompted suggested they _tried_ it. 

Nicole took another sip, her movement was less shaky and groggy than before. It was when she placed it back on the table she decided to prompt the discussion. 

“How do you feel tonight went?” Waverly asked, running her fingers through auburn hair. 

Nicole breathed deep, then smirked, “I think it went rather well. Lots of unexpected but welcome twists throughout the evening” 

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah,_ unexpected like _glamouring an entire club and the DJ_ ” she chuckled. “I thought we were going to be dancing to shitty club music”

Waverly shrugged, but had a sly smile, “I wanted a slow dance” she explained, and took a sip out of her flute, then placed it on the little table next to the tub. 

“The people there, what will happen to them?” Nicole asked, out of curiosity rather than accusing tone. 

“They’ll blame it on the alcohol, probably helped some of them get lucky. Other than that, no harm done”

Nicole chuckled, “then I guess it’s a good thing we went to a different town then. The _scandals_ we would have created in Purgatory”

“Hey, we went to a different town so we wouldn’t get interrupted by a certain nosy sister” Waverly poked Nicole’s side. 

“Yeah, we don’t want a repeat of _that_ ” Nicole muttered, pinching her brow. 

She was referring to the time Wynonna interrupted a scene in Nicole’s living room, where Waverly was mid-strike on a bare assed, gagged Nicole, bent over the couch. 

The sounds they were making had Wynonna kicking the door open before knocking, thinking they were in danger. Waverly was so in the moment she didn’t even hear her approach. 

The amount of whiskey they had to buy Wynonna to get her to shut up was enough to put a down payment on a car.

So there they were, in a distant town in a fancy hotel room, celebrating their anniversary with a whole roleplay scenario. They didn’t even tell Wynonna where they were going, turning off the location in their phones in case she had any ideas. They told the older Earp that if she called, “someone better be dying.”

After a beat, Waverly asked, “did you have fun?”

Nicole nodded, “I did. I really enjoyed, pun intended, _hunting_ you. You make a pretty convincing ‘evil’ and ‘bloodthirsty’ vampire”

Waverly sighed dejectedly, “it was surprisingly easy to get into the persona”

Nicole sensed her sudden change in mood. She lifted off Waverly’s chest and shifted so she could face her with determined and comforting brown eyes. 

"It was easy for you because you felt safe enough with me to let out that side of you. Just like it was with me” Nicole assured. She grabbed Waverly’s hand under the water, “now that the scene is over, do you feel like going out and being a scary, bloodthirsty vampire?” she asked with a hint of tease.

Waverly just shook her head, but felt a little more at ease.

Nicole just smiled at her, those dimples made Waverly melt just a little more, “just like I don’t feel like going out and returning to that old life I had before I met you”

After a pause of Waverly taking in her words, she smiled. There was an unspoken understanding there. This wasn’t the first time Waverly has been insecure about her true self, and it probably won’t be the last. 

But Nicole was always there to reassure her that she wasn’t a monster, that even though she’s undead, she has one of the biggest hearts of all. 

Instead of self deprecating herself further, she instead brought their clasped hands to her lips and kissed Nicole’s knuckles. 

“I had fun, too. You were so easy to fluster” Waverly smirked. 

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully, “of course I was, I mean, you were acting all…" she made vague gesture with her hands. 

Waverly just raised her brow in question. 

Nicole sighed, her cheeks tinted, as she mumbled, “you were hot, okay?”

Waverly bit her lip to stifle a giggle. She wanted to tease her lover for being so embarrassed about complimenting her, but decided against it. 

“As were you, so commanding in your presence until I had you in my grasp” she said instead, taking her flute of champagne and sipping on it victoriously. “Then you were a whimpering mess”

Nicole’s cheeks burned red, “yeah, yeah, you already know what you do to me” she waved a dismissive hand. Though Waverly knew that Nicole felt a hint of reawakening arousal from her sultry tone. 

Waverly chuckled at her, “I do. I enjoy the effect I have on you”

Nicole just grunted her reply, still a little embarrassed. She turned around to Waverly again and was about to lean back into her again, but was stopped by Waverly. Nicole’s back had several angry red marks down her skin from their passion, so she took the time kissing each one of them. Nicole hummed her happiness each time Waverly’s lips touched the wet skin. 

Waverly used to apologize verbally for marks such as those, but after Nicole hastily told her how much it turned her on to have her let loose like that, she puts her apologies in kisses instead. 

She kissed back up Nicole’s shoulders, to her neck, all the way to the scar that was on the side of her head. 

“Happy anniversary” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole grinned, and craned her neck so their lips could meet. It was sweet at first, but when Nicole brushed her tongue against her bottom lip, she felt the slow burn of desire rise again. She cupped her neck, and brought her closer. 

Nicole shifted, turning around in Waverly’s embrace to where she was on top of her. She gripped the edge of the tub near Waverly’s head for stability, towering over her. The redhead broke the kiss, lips swollen and pupils now blown out. Her heart raced. 

Nicole smirked slowly, as mischief formed in her eyes, “happy anniversary” she finally replied, voice low and husky, before dipping her head below water. 

_What is she…_

Waverly only saw a few bubbles rise up from where Nicole’s just dunked her head in, and then a grip on her thigh, pushing her legs apart.

_What…_

Then she felt it. 

Nicole’s lips wrapped around her clit, swirling her tongue around it with purpose. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ” she gasped, the back of her head hitting the tub. 

Happy anniversary _indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Y'all good?
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I hit a block and it was hard for me to write for a while. 
> 
> Hope this makes up for it. 
> 
> I will be working on the next chapter of the main fic soon!
> 
> You can catch updates on me, and the status of the fics on my twitter, @doriangrath. 
> 
> Otherwise, have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi again. 
> 
> I'm just gonna awkwardly take my leave now. 
> 
> Don't do drugs?
> 
> If you wanna yell at me on social media you can find me
> 
> doriangrath on Twitter
> 
> and dorianmcgrath on Tumblr.


End file.
